Battle For Glory
by Asirainis
Summary: There is a young woman from the real world who makes a wish to be in the one place that she felt like she could be herself. So when her wish is granted one stormy night, what will she do? HeroXOc
1. Prologue: The Wish

Author's note: I don't own Dragon Quest IV

Battle For Glory

Prologue: The Wish

Airlia looked down at her game in despondent. The only escape she had from the dismal reality was that of her game… The only game that helped her to pretend for as long as reality would allow it was Dragon Quest IV. She had wished deeply within her heart that she could have helped the town where the hero had grown up to survive. That she could have prevented Rose's untimely death. Perhaps then, Psaro wouldn't have been on the path to destruction.

There was a banging on the door as she got up and shoved her dresser in front of it. "I'll never be free of this life… Of my abusive family… Truly never free…"

She went to the closet and withdrew a leather dress she had made in the fashion of her favorite game. It was sleeveless however, with an underlying pair of tunics for hot or cold weather. Tossing the dress on and a pair of boots that a friend gave her, she shimmied out of the window and ran deep into the woods.

Once she was sure that he wouldn't ever follow her, she turned around to look at where she was. Deep in the woods, she continued to walk until she found a deep cave she could hide out in. Making a firepit and finding a water source, she began to set up her new little hovel.

As she made a spot comfortable for her to sleep with help of the leaves and finding a few berries for her belly, she couldn't help but whisper, "I wish… I wish… I wish that I could be anywhere but here. I wish I could be at the village to try and protect it from being slaughtered."

She fell asleep, and a lone tear escaped past her eyes. It was the only place that she was safe from her daily nightmare. In the morning, she would have to flee again and try to find shelter elsewhere and maybe someone who would stand up to her family and keep her safe from harm.

Outside of her little cave, she had indeed been found and the man closed in to drag his prize back to his home… However, the moment he tried, lightning struck and she was gone…

* * *

Airlia groaned as she stretched her sore arms. Something was different… She wasn't on the bed of leaves as she was before. Standing up deftly, she found herself in a forest surrounded by mountains.

"Where am I now? Did he find me and dump me somewhere to die?" The brunette murmured as dove grey eyes roamed the trees. She could just make out the edges of a small village tucked into the hills that the trees shielded. "No… no way… Impossible…"

She ran full speed even as her muscles burned in agony from the run. Coming closer to the village, she slowed down to take in the scents, the wonder and splendor. "How did I get here? Do I have to ever leave?"

The smell of the grass, sweet and warming. The breeze from the mountains was cool and refreshing, while the trees shaded the area beautifully. The village was simple, mostly made from wood around a small water source. She approached the village and saw a man in a simple leather armor guarding the village. He was tall and stocky, with jet black hair and sapphire blue eyes. She approached the guard and gave him a frightened look. "May I seek shelter, for the night? Please? I fear there are monsters gathering at the edge of the mountains seeking to come this way."

He studied her. "Why should I believe you? We don't like outsiders in our little village."

Airlia tried again, "Please! It's important. I can't go that way until I figure out how to get around them. I'm not a fighter."

The man turned to another guard. "Richard, this girl wants to seek shelter for the night. She seems harmless enough but she brings warnings that monsters are at the southern edge of the range heading our way."

The guard was dressed in shining silver armor with silver leggings and a brown cape. "What's that Marcus? Seeks refuge? No outsiders!"

Airlia turned pleading grey eyes on him. "Please! I need your help! Monsters are at the edge of the mountains, heading this way!"

Richard seemed to consider for a moment as he raked a hand through dark brown hair, studying her. "We'll take her to the village chief and see what he thinks. He's fishing at the lake right now."

The brunette paled. "Did you allow anyone else in the village?"

The knight shook his head. "You're the first in eighteen years."

Airlia nodded, "A man shouldn't be long behind me, a day or two tops. Pointed ears, long silver hair, black leather clothing. He will be the harbinger of death because of how humans have treated the elves and monsterkind."

Richard stepped back. "Really… So he wants to kill the humans and he knows the hero lives here."

_Well that's the answer to one question… Now the next… how was she going to save all of these people..._


	2. Chapter 1: A Plea For Help

Author's note: I don't own Dragon Quest IV. This is not going to be the typical DQ 4 story as Tessie did not change her shop from selling weapons and armor to a coin shop. No, it will not be metal king armor for all, but she does want her husband back badly. So she will help them with stuff she's put off to the side.

Battle For Glory

Chapter 1: A Plea For Help

They approached a man fishing at the back of the small ensconced village. Richard bowed deeply at the waist. "Cedric, I have a young woman who fled here after seeing a bunch of monsters gather at the southern edge of the mountains."

The man was balding, but had a crown of greying dark hair. He was tall, coming up at least a head taller than her petite five foot two height. He wore an olive green robe with a tan cloak over his arms. Frowning, he took in her form. "Where are you from young lady?"

She shook her head. "My name is Airlia… I have no home… and on my travels I got lost and ended up in the mountains. Coming around to the other side, being this valley, I saw the monsters in the hills and ran into the forest to try and hide. I stumbled onto this village, and thought you all should know about them…"

He nodded, "She seems harmless enough Richard, but are we sure she isn't one of them?"

Airlia frowned. "Please… I'm… I'm a seer." _It was grasping for straws at best, but maybe they were people who would accept that. At least I know the canon plot by heart… it might just be enough…_

Cedric stepped back. "What do you mean seer?"

She expanded on it, "I know the hero lives in the area, but I've told no one – nor do they know where I am heading. I saw the monsters, so I wanted to advise you and your people so that we can try to save everyone instead of what happens in my horrible vision… However, there are certain details I'm not allowed to see. The Goddess shields my view from the gender and the names of people, but I can see the ones they are meant to join up with. A dancer and another seer in Endor… A merchant down in Porthrunnel… A princess and her wizard and priest in Mintos and a soldier in Palais de Léon. Together they are to solve the friction between monsterkind and humans. Not to destroy, but to end the cause of the threat between them."

The man gave her a small smile. "Wow, so then my son has a great destiny before him. I believe you young woman. Come, Richard start sending everyone to the basement – we'll be right behind you after I gather my wife and child."

Cedric nodded and started gathering the townsfolk. He led her to the house that she had always seen so many times. It was a simple one story wooden cottage. Airlia gaped in wonder as she walked through the doorway and felt her breath catch when she saw the hero. A name floated to her mind… _Alistair…_

Cedric smiled, "Airlia, this is my wife Sandra." He indicated a silvery haired older woman dressed in a brown robe with a blue cloak. He then turned to the young man eating his meal at the table. "This is Alistair, my son. Everyone, this is Airlia."

The hero was as amazing as she always pictured him to be. He was stocky wearing a white tunic and pants, tucked into brown leather boots and a copper sword strapped to his back. His thick green hair and blue eyes were beautiful, while his chest was protected by only a green overtunic. Next to him was his shield, well worn already – proving he had just been training with Richard moments ago.

Airlia bowed respectfully to both people. "It is lovely to meet you both… Sandra and Alistair."

Cedric cut the matter short, "It's time Sandra. We're all going to the basement before they come to try and attack us. Hurry."

She immediately dumped water on the fire as Alistair gave a look of confusion, "What? What do you mean by it's time father?"

Cedirc said nothing, grabbing the food from the table as the four fled the house, heading towards the river, and across the small bridge to the storeroom. Fleeing inside into the basement, the chief of the village hit a few stones in time and a doorway opened to a large room. "Inside everyone, quickly."

Once inside, the door shut, seemingly invisible as they awaited the monsters… However, they didn't have to wait long as a roar cut through the silence. Airlia quivered in her leather flats as Alistair held her to him, hoping to give her the strength to remain quiet as they awaited the end of the destruction of their sleepy little village.

Homes were smashed as Richard frowned, but said nothing. After a while, they heard one monster call out, "Lord Psaro! The hero is not here! We must continue our searches! There is bound to be another village we haven't found!"

They heard shrieks and stomps slowly fade as they made their way out of the hidden room and up to the ground level. Looking around, it was apparent that a monstrous horde had come stomping through and trashed everything, going so far as to burn the river, leaving poisonous puddles in its wake. They moved around slowly as Cedric looked at his poor village with tears in his eyes. "They were after Alistair then…"

Airlia nodded, "Yes, now we must go to Endor, it's to the south and west to gain allies. I, unfortunately, am not well versed in fighting or in magic. No one cared enough to teach me…"

The small village began to trek to the south, coming past a woodsman cottage. The trip took a whole day, with the two guards taking shifts through the night to keep watch as Airlia fell asleep quickly near Eliza and Alistair. However, once morning came, everyone continued to trek until they came to a long tunnel. Airlia smiled in excitement as they walked through the tunnel until confetti dropped down and a guard tapped her on the shoulder.

"Congratulations miss! You are the thousandth person to come through this tunnel. As a prize, you have six hundred casino tokens waiting for you at the Endor Casino. Merely tell them that Scott sent you and they will give you your tokens." He said as she blinked.

"Really? Wow…" She looked at Alistair with a small smile. She could help him perhaps if she was as lucky with the monster battle as she had been in her reality. The villagers left the tunnel and eventually came to the giant castle town of Endor.

Airlia gaped in amazement as she wandered down the brick street. "Wow, this place… it's so huge!"

Alistair had a look of wonder while Eliza quickly covered her elfish ears with her hair while Cedric came over to Airlia. "You've never been here before?" She merely shook her head as she walked towards the castle.

"We have to seek shelter for you all while Alistair and I find the additional allies that are here, waiting for him." Airlia said as she, along with the village chief and Alistair went forward into the castle.

The fake seer knew the ceremony was going on, or even preparation for the ceremony – but she had to try for the chief's sake. Going up the main stairs that were at the center of the castle, they found the throne room empty save for that of the minister who smiled at the group. "Welcome to the Castle town of Endor. Unfortunately our King Reginald is presiding over his daughter Princess Veronica's wedding with Prince Regan of Ballymoral to our north."

Airlia nodded understandingly. "I understand, but I seek shelter for a small village that was attacked by monsters. Please."

The minister thought about it. "We have an empty house that was just built. We'd be happy to help if you might consider helping us with a tiny matter."

Alistair agreed readily. "What is it?"

Smiling, he explained. "We gave permission to a merchant to start up a shop. According to his wife, Tessie, came to us pleading to send men out to find her husband. She stopped receiving word on his location about a month ago after going past the last chance saloon. We are unable to send men out at this time because of the growing monster population here. Would you be willing to look for him?"

The green haired man turned to Airlia for some sort of sign. Could he promise something that he might not be able to follow through on. The brunette responded for them both. "We would be happy to find him. I know he'll turn up on our journey… I just wanted to make sure the kind villagers were taken care of while we move about."

The minister smiled in relief. "Thank you. You can seek details from Tessie at the shop near the western edge of town, across from the church. Thank you. My head guard will see to their care."

The three left after the head guard joined them. Returning to the gathering group at the entrance of the castle, Cedric explained to everyone as Eliza turned to Alistair. "Please come back, you're like my brother to me! Please!"

He gave her a lopsided grin, "Of course Eliza. I promise."

The duo went to the shop where a young seer was reading the fortune of a nearby soldier. Going inside the shop they found a woman with long red hair standing there in a leather dress. "Welcome to my shop! I deal in weapons and armor. How may I help you?"

Airlia smiled, "We are going to travel east and the minister told us of your missing husband. We came to find out what we could to help you."

The woman smiled tearfully. "Oh thank ye kind lass. He's been missing for a month or more! Any help is welcomed! Come behind the counter and take a look at my gear and whatever can help ye, please take it with my thanks."

They went behind to find all sorts of equipment. The woman pointed to the cautery sword and a falcon sword. "I've made enough to be able to keep some of the better gear I come across hidden from sight for the ones who would help me to find my husband. Consider it a loan until you bring him back to me. Then it's yours in payment in lieu of gold."

Alistair picked out a suit of dragon mail along with a falcon sword, a dragon shield and an iron helmet. Tessie nodded. "I kept those originally for my husband incase he came about. But, there's been no word…"

The seer that Airlia had seen before chose then to walk in. She was dressed in an orange wrap that went over her left arm, covering part of her yellow skirt. "Excuse me. I heard you were going to look for the merchant, correct? May I tell you your fortune so that maybe it would help you to find him?"

Alistair nodded as he extended his hand. "Yes, that might help. Airlia's a seer, but she can't always see everything. Maybe you can tell me something she can't."

The seer's brown eyes shined in understanding as she turned to the girl. She didn't look like a seer, but sometimes it was better to keep the gift hidden as she pushed away her purple hair from her tanned face. Examining the hand, she gasped. "I see seven – no not seven – now eight bright lights surrounding you, my goodness! You're the hero I have been searching for with my sister. My name's Meena. I'll come along and help you!"

Airlia grinned, "I'm honored to meet you Meena. Word of your talent reached even me where I was. My name's Airlia."

Tessie's face brightened. "Bring your sister here and you both may check through for gear while I give this lass some new clothing."

Meena nodded, "I'll be right back then."

She ducked out to go find her sister while Tess held up a gown for Airlia. "This is a rare spangled dress from the casino. Why not take it upstairs and get changed? My son is outside playing right now."

Airlia went upstairs and slipped out of her leather dress and put the spangled dress on. The dress was dark as night and glittered like diamonds with slits up either side up to the knee for maneuverability. The feathers along the neck she thought would bother her, except it didn't. Dressed, she put her bag back around her waist and went downstairs. She was ever aware of Alistair's eyes on her, as she took in his armor made from green dragon scale and smiled brightly.

Moments later, Meena returned with a dancer with the same purple hair and brown eyes with tanned skin. However, she was clearly a dancer with her bikini top and dancing skirt. On her hip was a dagger while Meena now had a long spear strapped to her back.

Tessie frowned, "I don't have enough of those dresses for the other two, but I have plenty of tokens at the casino. I set up my own account when some couldn't afford to pay me in cash, so they would give me tokens for the casino. There should be enough for you both. Please, bring my husband back to me alive."

Alistair nodded, "We will. Let's go get you some new clothing Meena, Maya. Then we go east to try and find Taloon. I can only hope you two know how to fight as we have to teach our friend, AIrlia, how to."


	3. Chapter 2: Betrayal?

Author's note: I don't own Dragon Quest IV. Certain dungeons will not be to canon!

Battle For Glory

Chapter 2: Betrayal?

With his friends and family tucked away safely in the confines of Endor, and Meena along with Maya having the same spangled dress that Airlia wore, the quartet left the town. Richard looked at the others, "I want to go with them. They have an untrained girl with them, she will be a burden until such a time when she is able to fight on her own."

Cedric nodded, "Then hurry. Last I saw, they were heading towards the tunnel."

He hurried on his way to the group and luckily caught up with them just before they could leave the tunnel. "Alistair wait! I'm coming with you all. I know Airlia can't fight and want to help ease things until she learns."

The green haired man nodded. Richard was a welcomed addition to the group, being a master swordsman. He handed Airlia a long pole. "I'll train you in how to use this, and you will eventually be able to use all forms of poles and spears as they're not very different from one another."

She took the pole gratefully, "Thank you Richard… Truly."

They took almost a day to reach the castle town of Casabranca. Night was falling as the flowers and plants scent drifted to them. Richard began to work diligently with Airlia. Thus far they hadn't had cause to fight, but he didn't want her being used against the group. He was surprised though that she was seemingly adept. "I thought you didn't know how to fight?"

She shook her head. "I don't. I don't know what I'm doing honestly, or how. All I know is I don't want you to hurt me."

He stopped with a frown. "Perhaps someone taught you something once and it was long ago, so this is merely a refresher…"

Airlia nodded, "Maybe, but it's been so long and I don't like fighting, but I understand I have to learn again."

Richard nodded as they continued, he began to correct her stance so it would have more power behind it and that her agility would rise. "The best stances will allow us to move quickly and attack with all of our weight behind it."

She nodded as they continued to practice while Alistair, Meena and Maya got some rest at the inn. When it was time for them to retire, they did such – going into their separate rooms quietly so that they didn't wake the sleeping people.

Morning came quickly as the already large group readied themselves to leave. Airlia sighed heavily as she looked at Alistair. "We need to keep going west, but it's about another two days travel to the cave that we have to go into."

The green haired man frowned. "Why would we need to go to a cave AIrlia?"

Airlia sighed. "We can't cross the desert without a horse and wagon. However, the man there won't lend us a horse and wagon without proof of our group's unity and belief in one another. He was betrayed in that cave you see, and left all alone. So we must go there to get the symbol of faith, then he will lend us the horse and wagon." She didn't want to say that he would merely give it to them, they could find that out on their own.

They travelled east, surprisingly not really running into any battles. Airlia frowned as they reached the inn just as the sun was beginning to set. Airlia tried to hide a yawn but Alistair shook his head, "Let's go and stay the night at the inn over here."

They walked into the area as the heat of the desert immediate hit the group hard. Airlia instantly understood why you needed a wagon, so that you can rotate who is out in the heat, and who is resting for a bit in the desert. She led them past the corral where there was grass and water while the wagon was off to the side. Just at the start of the desert was a longer house with an inn attached to it. She saw halfway down the building out in the desert was a small well as they walked to the door. Going inside, a man with dark brown hair and tanned skin smiled at them. "Welcome, it's rare to get travelers so late… It's going to be thirty gold pieces to stay the night. Are you okay with that?"

Meena nodded as she paid the sum named. Everyone settled into their beds as dreams took Airlia's mind…

* * *

_A woman with long pink hair and pointed ears wearing a white dress pleaded with a man whose face wasn't visible… _"_**Psaro… why? Why do you want to kill the humans?"**_ _The plaintive voice pleaded. Her ruby red eyes immediately watered. _"_**Please, just stay here with me and forget this stupid war!"**_

_Her melodic voice was a major contrast to the thick, masculine voice that cut in. _"_**Rose… I'm doing this so no one ever tries to hurt you again. If they were to find you and find themselves unable to take your ruby tears… they'll kill you… I can't let that happen my darling."**_ _He vanished as the woman looked up in prayer._

"_**Please… if anyone can hear my prayer… please stop Psaro before he can't come back from the path he is treading towards… Please stop my love." **__She collapsed to the stool and began to sob piteously into the seat as ruby tears coursed down her cheeks._

* * *

Airlia awoke, gasping for air as she felt the weight of that plea. Funny thing was that she wasn't in Strathbaile… _What does it mean if I can see it? Surely it's because I've seen it so many times that I'm just imagining something._ Still it felt so real to her.

Getting up, she stretched as she said a soft prayer. "_Master Dragon… Goddess… please… please tell me… why am I fluent in staff strikes? Why am I having these dreams? Please watch over us… I know who is behind all of this… I must protect her… Please help me to save her life as I saved that village…"_

She sat next to a small table as she awaited the others to wake up. Meena was the first one to awaken as she came over to Airlia. "Are you alright?"

The brunette shook her head, "I'm okay, just confusing dreams… A place I haven't been to… a woman pleading for help… I'm… I'm scared."

Meena put a comforting hand on her arm. "It'll be alright. Now that we have the hero who is to take on the world's evil…"

Airlia frowned, "What if the evil isn't as obvious as everyone thinks it is?"

Meena didn't know what to say to it and thankfully let it drop as the others woke and joined them. Alistair looked at Airlia sadly when he saw the exhaustion weighing on her. Once the group was ready, Airlia led them back out to the edge of the mountain range. "From here we cross two bridges and go into the Cave of Betrayal… It's a series of tests to see how much we all trust each other."

Richard frowned as he looked at the brunette. "What kind of tests?"

Airlia only shook her head. "I don't know… it doesn't show me… It's just… I know… It's different for everyone…"

They crossed the bridges as she took in lungful after lungful of clean air. Her body was rejoicing internally at being in the once place that could have such a difference made by the actions of one person. Going inside the cave, they were surprised to find it lit and clean. Approaching the metal frame, there was an inscription. "Only three may go in. Any others must remain here. Do you have enough trust to proceed?" Alistair read aloud as he instantly put his hand in the first of three left handed markings. Airlia put her hand in the second marking. Meena was the last one, putting her hand on the last slot.

The gate opened, allowing them inside, shutting immediately after their feet left the pedestals. Inside the cave, the path was narrow, and forced them to go north, then east and finally south past another metal gate requiring three right hands this time. Once the gate opened, Airlia reached for Alistair's hand and for Meena's hand. However, it solved nothing as the ground opened up, swallowing all three – the thick walls of the cave silencing their cries.

When Airlia landed, she was in a strange room, and before her were four darker versions of her friends. "Freak!" 'Meena' spat.

"Go back to where you come from! I don't need you here slowing me down!" 'Alistair' grumbled.

"You worthless girl will get Alistair killed!" 'Richard' vocalized his hatred for the brunette.

'Maya' growled out, her brown eyes flashing with hatred, "You aren't a real seer! Not like my sister! Go back you lying girl!"

Tears filled her grey eyes, "That's not true! I'm useful! I can to see things that others can't!" However her mind regained itself as she realized it was a test of the cave. "I'm right, I am useful! Sure I may not be a real seer, I might not be much of a warrior! But I'm here for a reason! I must be able to help Rose and Psaro somehow to overcome the dangers that threaten to swallow them alive! And with that, it'll save Alistair and everyone else!"

The four figures vanished as one appeared. She couldn't make out who it was though her voice was melodic. "You were brought here to try and save everyone! You must use your knowledge from what you saw in your world, to try to save the innocent lives here. Doing so, it will save countless lives from being needlessly lost. If you do save this world… you may end up finding out your true heritage that one did not want you to know of…" The figure vanished as Airlia ran towards it.

"True heritage? That's a grand scale!" She scoffed as she began to explore the area, and slowly found herself descending down to where Meena was. Seeing her own tears, Airlia knew that Meena had been through the test. The two said nothing as they rejoined, but going on their trust in one another was what would keep them together.

"Meena, whatever that _test_ said from me, I'm sorry, it's not true." The brunette explained as the purple haired woman nodded.

"Likewise Airlia. It said some pretty nasty things… didn't it?"

She nodded. "Yes it did. Let's go find Alistair and get the symbol of faith and get the hell out of here."

The pair descended down to the bottom to find him still confronting his test. They knew they had to wait it out as he screamed into the room. "That's not true! Airlia's a good person! They all are! But Airlia's pure and gentle! She hasn't lied about any of that! I trust her and I trust all of them!"

Airlia frowned as she shared a look with Meena. Apparently their tests had nothing on poor Alistair. However after a moment the spirits vanished and he saw them sitting there with sad, knowing smiles on their faces. "Alistair, whatever my test said to you, I'm sorry…"

"Me too Alistair. Those tests were brutal… They really hit you where you hurt most." Meena said as he nodded.

"Yeah, let's get that thing and get the hell out of here. I hope there aren't any more tests." Alistair said as they found the stairs to go back up to the main floor, and followed the path further along to find another set of metal doors with hand molds for all three of them using both of their hands. The gate opened to reveal a treasure chest. Airlia smiled as Alistair went to open it to find a stone goblet of sorts with a shimmering purple gem inside.

She lifted it up and her fears were erased with the determination to do what she had to do to save Psaro and Rose.


	4. Chapter 3: A New Ally

Author's note: I don't own Dragon Quest IV

Battle For Glory

Chapter 3: A New Ally

The trip back to the entrance was easy as the floor didn't fall out from under them since they had the symbol of faith. Upon arrival, Maya and Richard were waiting with smiles on their faces. "You got it!" She cried joyfully as Richard gave a smile of pride.

Alistair nodded as they tried to not let the tests of faith get to them. They believed in their friends and Meena believed in her sister. Departing, they ran back to the inn to rest for the night. Once the night had passed and morning came, Airlia could only think about the mysterious dream. It had happened again. The mysterious voice also came to mind about her past. _What did it mean?_

She went outside to stretch and work on her movements with her staff. It had felt so natural to her, like she could always do it, but yet she had never held any training with it as her dress moved with her. Her heart was also confused because of the alluring Alistair and how handsome he was in so many ways. He always took what she said seriously, and never with any judgement. A few minutes later she was joined by Richard who was up early to practice his swordsmanship. "Good morning Airlia. Sleep well?"

She nodded, "As well as I can until we find the nice merchant whose wife is depending on us. But I had a vision… he's not far from here… and he's alive."

"That's great, how far do we have to go to find him?" Alistair's voice came out into the clearing.

"Alistair! Well we're about a day and a half's trip from there. We have to go straight south past Bath and onto Porthtrunnel. To the east is a lighthouse whose black flame sinks any ship nearby. Torneko Taloon is trying to revive the holy flame so that he can continue his travels." Airlia smiled widely as he nodded. Soon he wouldn't feel so odd about wearing this equipment if he could help that kind shopkeeper.

They went to the attachment on the inn to find a young man with curly blond hair and bright blue eyes looking angrily at a picture. "Damn you Damon! Damn you Melvin! You lied and abandoned me!"

Airlia knocked on the frame gently, "Hello? Mister Hoffman Junior?" She called out as he slammed it down and looked at her.

"What do you want?" He snapped. He wore a purple and white bandana over his head, a yellow half cloak over a purple and yellow overtunic. His pants and under tunic were both white. His black and brown leather boots were the finishing grace to his outfit.

Alistair stepped forward, "I was hoping we could borrow your horse and cart to cross the desert…"

The man snorted. "No one merely borrows, so the answer is no!"

Airlia reached into the bag and pulled out the symbol of faith. He blinked, "What?! You have that symbol of faith?!"

Alistair smiled as he relayed their tale – not what the spirits had said, but the general effect of what it was testing. The man sank into his chair when the story was finished. "So they weren't lying. Damn it! Well I'll tell you what, if I can accompany you for a while, then I will let you use Mary Lou for as long as you need. Is that okay?"

The green haired man's eyes widened as his smile spread over his face. "Absolutely! Thank you so much Hank! I'm glad to have you with us!"

The men shook hands before everyone gathered their belongings. Hank smiled as he nodded, "The name's Hank. And we're going to need waterskins for everyone before crossing the desert. It's a lot hotter than it seems." He went off to a side room before returning with extra waterskins for everyone. "We can fill them at the well here. There's also a barrel in the wagon for Mary Lou to be able to drink from, so we'll have to fill that too."

Richard nodded in agreement, "I'm glad we have more people joining us. Meena, how many did you foresee joining us…"

Meena frowned, "Originally seven… but it's changed… It changed when you all survived what would have been your death, most certainly. Now, though… it's changed… there are two that are dimmer and they could become stronger or extinguish entirely."

Airlia frowned knowing who those two were. "I promise, they will become stronger Meena." The purple haired seer looked up at Airlia, wondering what she meant, or how she could know who they were.

Once the men had filled the barrel, and the group filled all of their waterskins, they were prepared to trek across the desert. The moment they went past the mountains, the head immediately sank into them as Meena tried to summon her wind spell normally used to attack monsters to try and bring them a cooling breeze. Yet even the monsters themselves seemed to avoid the heat of the desert as he led them east and south to the break in the mountains. "From here, it's a short walk to Bath. We should stay the night to rehydrate. The desert, even with Meena's magic, was still broiling." Hank said as everyone nodded. Most of all, Airlia was feeling the heat as she gripped at the edge of the wagon.

"Airlia?" Richard asked as she shook her head.

"I'm… I'm unwell, but I should… make it…" she collapsed as he reached out to grab her.

Alistair paled when he saw her face, so white and sickly. "Oh Airlia… Why didn't you tell me?"

They ran and found the village right where Hank said it would be. Hurrying inside, he recognized an old friend. "Bill! Bill we need your help! Airlia's not well!" Hank said as the sturdy man took in the woman's appearance.

"Quickly, this way to my inn. She can rest there." The man said as they rushed her to a bed.

Meena put a hand over her forehead, "Desert Fever. I need cold water, a cloth and an antidote to cure her. Hurry."

The healer was barely aware of Alistair running to find the required items. A few short minutes later, he returned as Meena infused the antidote into the bucket before dipping the cloth into it to soak then wring out the excess. Placing it on her forehead, she whispered. "Now we wait…"

Alistair and Richard began to practice with their weapons in the corner for a bit while Hank spoke with Bill at length, convincing him to let them stay for free. After a few hours, Airlia groaned. "Where… where am I?" A wooden wall came into view on her left, and Meena's worried visage came into view on her right. "Meena? What happened?"

The healer frowned, "You had desert fever. You're lucky to be alive right now because we caught it in time. Next time you feel weak, please, let us know."

Airlia nodded weakly as she whispered, "I'm so tired… I'm gonna sleep a little more Meena."

The seer nodded as Airlia fell back asleep for the remainder of the night, but no longer in danger. Once she awoke in the morning, she saw the others were already eating breakfast as she got up to join them. Alistair's eyes were bright as he saw Airlia coming over, her skin tone much better than it was before. "Thank the Master Dragon that you're okay!"

She nodded, "I'm so sorry for worrying everyone. It just hit me so hard and fast… I didn't even know what happened…"

The others accepted the apology while Alistair merely smiled, "I'm just glad you're okay. We should eat though and continue on the journey. So far we've been lucky to not encounter monsters, but I have a bad feeling that our luck is going to run out soon though."

Airlia nodded, thinking about the lighthouse. "We should be prepared for anything. Shall we go then?"

Richard nodded, "Yes, we should go. But are you sure you're okay to travel Airlia? If we go too soon, you could fall ill again."

Airlia nodded. "Yes, I feel fine Richard, thank you for your concern though."

After eating, they readied themselves to go on the next trek. Hank spoke, "About half a day's walk to the south is the town of Porthtrunnel. Another half day's walk to the lighthouse if we're to be believed that there are no ships able to sail because of the black light at the lighthouse."

They left the inn and quickly took Mary Lou south towards the large shipping port. However, as they arrived, they found that indeed the port was lacking in the usual bustling activity. They went to a few merchants near the port. An older woman sighed heavily. "A merchant found out that ships can't sail after finally buying a ship so he went to the lighthouse to remove the black flame… but he has yet to return and it's been bordering on a month now."

Airlia sighed heavily. "Torneko Taloon… We need to go now. I'm getting a bad feeling for him. He's in terrible danger."

Alistair nodded as they bought a few of the supplies with their last gold pieces. They would have to do something to get more money soon. But first, they had to solve the problem with poor Torneko.

Leaving town, they took the half day's hike to the lighthouse. Upon arrival, Airlia saw the lighthouse, Pharos Beacon, wasn't nearly as big as it seemed in her game. She had figured much of it was due to designers trying to make things overly complex for no reason. They went inside to find it was murky and dark, but a groan told them someone was nearby. Richard found a torch nearby that he could grab to help light the way. Hurrying towards the groan, they found a heavy set, blue haired merchant laying in the shadows, bleeding and badly injured.

Meena frowned as she saw his broken leg. "I can use my magic to heal him, but that leg needs to be set. Alistair can you set the bone?"

He nodded as he put a stick for the man to bite down on. "Bite hard, this is going to hurt." Alistair advised as the man nodded. Once the bone was set, Meena began her healing magic to fully restore his health and wounds. Sighing, she sat down in exhaustion.

Torneko smiled, "Thanks lads and lassies. The name's Torneko Taloon."

Airlia nodded, "Your wife, Tessie, asked us to come and find you. She's been so worried."

He smiled, despite his bushy blue moustache. "I've missed her too. But I was so badly hurt… I could have died had it not been for ye."

Meena smiled as she spoke, "Not a worry now let's deal with your lighthouse problem, then we can go and visit your wife so she knows you're safe and sound."

His smile was bright as his eyes shined with tears. "Please, that would be amazin' of ye."

The group eagerly welcomed in the new ally before heading up the stairs as he grabbed one of the torches from the wall. "These were from the embers that made the last holy light. It should do well enough to restore the light."

They made their way to the top, which wasn't the complexity of before, but rather the stairs went around the circular lighthouse the way it had in her world. When they reached the top, Airlia froze. She saw two blue skinned demons with flaming red hair and white togas. She also saw a red and black striped tiger with a humanoid face standing before the black flame. She pulled out her pole as Meena took out her tarot cards and Alistair armed himself with his falcon sword. She watched as Richard was about to get into the battle. "No! You must protect Taloon. We will not fail, but that flame must not be extinguished! Maya, you can provide support from behind!"

They approached the group of travelers. "So you seek to extinguish the dark flame. Well we will not let that happen! Time to die miserable humans!"

Airlia jabbed quickly, winding one of the blue skinned demons while Alistair pierced it's heart with his blade, ending it's existence before quickly retracting it and slicing at the tiger demon. Meena pulled out a tarot card, "The Tower." She held it up as lightning came down and struck the two monsters, immediately extinguishing their lives. Airlia sighed with relief as Taloon went up and threw the torch into the black flame, immediately overtaking it and turning it into the bright holy flame once more.


	5. Chapter 4: Promises Made and Kept

Author's note: I don't own Dragon Quest IV!

Battle For Glory

Chapter 4: Promises Made and Kept

They left the lighthouse after lighting the holy pilot light. Airlia sighed in relief as they exited to see Mary Lou. Her strength had been fleeing her faster than she realized as things began to spin for her. "Guys… I don't feel so good… May I lay down in the wagon?"

Meena turned to look at the seer and frowned. "Of course, I'm going to make sure you're okay though. That you're not still suffering from the fever."

When Airlia laid down on the wooden wagon, she instantly fell asleep as the healer looked her over. "Whew, it's just exhaustion, not something worse…"

Getting out of the wagon, they began the half day trek towards Porthtrunnel. As they neared, Taloon smiled. "I want to explore the world, but it's too dangerous for a merchant like me. But maybe, if I travel with ye, I can help ye out. What do ye think?"

Alistair thought about it and nodded, "Yes, having a merchant with us would be quite useful. The pleasure is all ours." It meant they would have a ship, and a source of income to help them buy new gear as necessary.

Taloon seemed to consider it too. "Whatever ye need ma help with, I'll help."

When they arrived to town, Taloon led the way to the port along the back of town and into the dock where a massive ship sat in the water. Pure white sails were unfurled and ready to sail as he got aboard and ensured his new friends and allies were on board before raising anchor to sail back to Endor… where his wife was. Airlia couldn't believe the feel of the salt air on her face, the sea spray dampening her clothes and hair. She had managed to keep the promise she had made to Tessie.

The guard, Richard, came over to her and whispered. "Why are you doing all of this?"

Airlia looked up at him and shook her head. "I do it because it's the right thing to do. Is that so hard to believe? If I see something that I could try to change, shouldn't I?"

He didn't have a response to it until he thought about it. "I apologize for accusing you even now… But my main concern is helping to protect Alistair."

She nodded, "I know. I respect that. I just want to help him however I can… This was one way for me to do it.

She left him to her thoughts as she went to the bow of the ship and watch as Endor quickly came to them. The brunette ducked off the boat, her silvery eyes glistening in the light as she went into one of her favorite villages in the game. She took Torneko by the hand and hurried him down the stone street and over to his shop. "Dust yourself off. I'm going to see where she is."

Airlia went inside to find Tessie weeping in a chair. She smiled sadly. "You okay there Tessie? I'm back… I found him."

The red haired woman looked up at her, eyes were bloodshot and red from crying. "I had a terrible nightmare. Please… Please don't let it be true."

Torneko came inside, standing tall although a little bruised from the battles he had been in before Alistair and the others had found him. He set his equipment down and held his arms out. "Tessie… I'm home my love."

Tessie hopped over her counter in her excitement and threw her arms around him, kissing him in her joy. "Yer home me love! Yer home! Ach Mikkel my wee bairn! Yer father's home!"

A small boy came rushing down the stairs and around the counter to his father. "Daddy! Yer home! Momma said the nice lady and man would bring ye back!"

Taloon picked up his boy and kissed his head. "Ach I missed you my little love. Though you're not such a wee bairn anymore. I must speak with his majesty, so he knows I'm alright. But I promised our new friends my aid." His accent was going further and further away because of all of the regions he had visited that had none.

Tessie nodded as she took her son. "Thank ye my love. Stay safe. And as promised, the equipment I gave ye is yers. Keep him safe."

Airlia embraced the woman, "Of course. I promise."

Taloon went to the king while Airlia returned to the edge of town to look at the ship. It was still so much larger than she had dreamed of. There were a number of empty cabins below deck for them all to rest. A yawn escaped past her lips as she looked at Alistair. "I'm going to rest… We need to return to where we sailed from and go south… Someone needs our help there my friend."

She went below to the cabin that had her belongings in front of, a thank you from Taloon before going inside and falling asleep on the bed instantly.

* * *

The brunette awoke to a knock on the door. Airlia pushed herself up and walked over to the door, opening it to see Meena. "Please, come on in. Sorry, I was just so… worn out." She stifled a yawn to allow the purple haired seer inside.

Once Meena was sitting inside, Airlia closed the door firmly and took a seat on the small stool nearby. "Are we nearing the continent?"

The woman nodded. "Yes but it's a few hours away… I wanted to talk to you about something. You claim you're a seer, but I don't see magical energies around you as I do with other seers… why?"

The silver eyed brunette frowned. "I don't know if I can really explain it without you thinking I'm a demon…" She turned away and wrapped her arms around her torso.

Meena came over and put a gentle hand on her shoulder. "What's the matter?"

Airlia looked up at her, "I'm from another realm. A realm without magic, but it has something called electronics and video games… Windows to other worlds. My life was a nightmare… Abuse and neglect… It was my only escape. I ran one day and prayed I'd come here. Prayed to be in the one world that I felt like I belonged in. And the next thing I knew after waking up was being in a forest near his hometown. I knew what was going to happen soon and sought to prevent it. You know the rest. I'd understand if you felt uncomfortable traveling with me. I just wanted to do what was right… to help innocent lives survive."

Meena nodded understandingly, "I understand my dear. You should tell them…"

The brunette shook her head, "They would never believe me. Richard doesn't trust me more than he can throw me. You've seen it."

The brown eyed woman nodded. "Yes, I have. Perhaps in time you'll get your chance to explain it to all of them. But for now, at least I'm on your side. Come, let's go up and find this next person to help."

Airlia grinned, "Their names are Princess Alena of Zamoksva, and her bodyguard Kyril, a paladin who is a priest, and the wizard Borya. Kyril is ill with a terrible fever and only the feverfew crop can save him. She went south to the kingdom who grows it, but the crop will be gone. She has to go to the pantry to get it."

Meena blinked, "Then it really is as you say… Let's go and hurry once we arrive we can try to help them."

The pair of women went upstairs to see the approaching coastline as Airlia's hands clasped in prayer. "Please let us get there in time. Please let us save him. Please Master Dragon."

Suddenly a strong gust of wind picked up as Airlia struggled to hold onto the rail. "What in the name of the Goddess?" Before anyone knew it, they were landing at the coast that they needed to be on, mere meters from the town. "That's it! That's Mintos. Hang on Kyril!" The brunette deftly propelled herself over the side of the boat and onto the soft ground.

She hurried as the others raced to join her, pitying the poor bodkin archer that tried to catch up to her as the woman threw her bostaff like a javelin and pierced the stomach. Alistair was the first to catch up to her as she took her weapon out. "We have to hurry. There's a very ill man who needs our help or he will die soon. Please Alistair."

He saw the plea in her silvery eyes and nodded. "Let's go everyone, hurry!"

They hurried to Mintos as Airlia looked at Alistair, "Hank is going to ask us if he can stay and learn from the Conrad Ilton – master of trades."

He looked at her in surprise even though the blond came over excitedly. "Wow, I can't believe we're here! It's home of Conrad Ilton! I know this may seem sudden Alistair, but could you please… could you please let me stay here and learn from him? I know Mary Lou is in the best of hands with your people."

Alistair nodded as Hank gleefully ran off. He turned to Airlia, "How did you know? I know you said you're psychic… but to be that specific…"

She frowned and turned away. "It's … it's complicated. We should go and check on poor Kyril. See if there's anything we can do to ease his pain before we try to go help Princess Alena."

He watched as the brunette hurried into what looked to be like a small castle, but was in actuality just an over fancy inn…

* * *

Airlia ran inside before anyone could stop her. She blinked back the tears that were trying to prick at her eyes. She hurried to the desk. "I am a friend of the young man upstairs who is sick… I just wanted to make sure if he was still in the same room or if he had been moved? Kyril? Bodyguard to a young woman traveling through the region."

The woman smiled, her emerald eyes sparkling as she pushed a silver wisp of hair away from her face. "Right, yes he's still upstairs the poor boy. Go on up and check in on your friend."

The brunette nodded, "Thank you." She ran up the left set of circular stairs to the second floor and to the first door on her right and gently knocked on it.

"Yes?" An old voice called from within.

Airlia opened the doorway and slipped inside, closing it gently behind him. "I'm Airlia… It's an honor to meet you Borya…" She walked over to Kyril and brushed his dark locks from his face, the fever dampening his brow. "Poor Kyril… How long has she been gone to find his cure?"

Borya looked up at her, "How do you know us?"

The brunette shook her head. "It's a long story and we don't have time. His time is running out unfortunately."

Borya nodded as he stood. "Then I shall go with you. I've been here only since he fell ill. I know she is going to the kingdom south of here called…"

Airlia smiled, "Parthenia right?"

He shook his head, "When we have time, I want you to tell me everything."

She nodded, "As soon as things make sense to even me. I don't know why or how… I don't know if I'll ever understand why or how…" She turned away, her eyes downcast.

Borya put his hand on her shoulder. "Things happen for a reason, and sometimes it may not seem apparent, but they will always reveal themselves young lady."

She extended her hand to him in a handshake. "I'm Airlia, it's nice to make your acquaintance. My friends should be up… now." She grinned as she listened for their thudding footsteps.

Borya chuckled, "As you know I am Borya, wizard protector of the Tsaravina Alena. This is Kyril, loyal paladin guard – a priest in training of the Goddess."

They turned to the doorway as Alistair stood there, looking at Airlia with a frown on his face. She looked at Borya and drew her lips in a thin line. She tried to leave the room, but the guard stood in the doorway. "Please… you wouldn't believe me even if I told you anything. Please just trust me… I saved your village… Now I'm trying to help stop events that I see coming before it gets too dangerous. Even if you don't trust me, just give me a little more rope and if you still don't like it, I will hang myself with the rope."

His distrusting blue eyes felt like a knife to her as she rapidly blinked back tears. _No one but Meena will understand the situation… She might be the only one who could see that what I've said is true..._


	6. Chapter 5: Trouble Brews

Author's Note: I do not own Dragon Quest IV

Battle For Glory

Chapter 5: Trouble Brews

Airlia had fully expected them to turn her down, and she was sure that the guard was in on it… That he was the one putting words into Alistair's ear. Still, when they allowed her past, it didn't feel like a victory. It felt more like death… _They just wouldn't understand… I can help them but they have to trust me… But they wouldn't understand where I come from… And I'd rather they all be present before I tell them. Before I give them the ultimate proof. _

She hurried from the inn and went over to Hank studying hard. "Thank you for everything my friend. May the Master Dragon watch over you always."

Carlton Illod looked at her. "Who are you to interrupt my class? Do you think you know everything that you can interrupt me?"

Airlia groaned as she looked at the old man. "I apologize, but I wanted to thank my friend for his help. But if you're challenging me to knowledge, let's go."

His left side of his lip quirked up. "Really? Then let's have our little quiz and see if you win a prize. Do you think I only know everyfin' about the sea only?"

Airlia shook her head, "No you know everything about everything Sir Carlton."

He nodded, "Correct my dear. Now what is the golden rule in sale."

The brunette remained silent, putting her hands over her mouth to indicate silence.

He chuckled, "Right silence is golden. My dear, you may have the wit to get the one treasure that eluded me. Use this special map to find it and complete my dream." He handed her an old scroll with a small smile. "Good luck my dear. Thank you."

Airlia nodded as she took the scroll with reverence. "You're welcome Carlton. Thank you, and thank you Hank."

She hurried back to the wagon to tuck it amongst their belongings while the others were figuring out how long it would take and what supplies to bring with them. "They'll find you. I know. But I don't know if they'll trust me enough to bring me with them." She whispered to the scroll, fully aware it wouldn't talk back to them.

The other awaited as she braced herself for the icy reception. Only Borya who hadn't known her that long, but knew she had something she desperately wanted to talk about and Meena were able to really understand her silence, her sadness. Borya got between them all. "The Tsaravina went south. So that is where we must go. Hopefully she will be on her way back with the feverfew crop we need."

Airlia shook her head. "She's only about two days ahead of us. At the pantry at the other edge of the continent to the south. We shall make up our time by traveling on the ocean." She was all about business, even as it hurt to have Alistair look at her with distrust. She clarified, "Alena is a strong combatant, Borya is incredibly strong in magic like Maya's style, though his lean more towards Ice than Fire. Kyril is useful for another swordsman who can revive the fallen in battle and heal wounds like Meena. The more we have in numbers, the better off we will be. Please." She begged.

Alistair looked like he was firm on something, but the plea in her silvery eyes made him nod in agreement. "I want full answers though later! Or I will show you to be the creature you are… One sent to kill us all."

The tears returned as her chest constricted. She nodded before turning to flee for the ship and to her quarters before she whispered to herself, "Why… Why am I so hated wherever I go? I had no friends at home… My parents used to beat me… I should be more understanding of their point of view… But it hurts because I'm only trying to save everyone and reveal the truth behind it all. Psaro shouldn't die because he's being fooled by one of his minions… It's all for greed. I need to only get to Rosa, then I'll reveal the truth of who I am… Then and only then will I take whatever they throw at me. That will be my noose… My one time noose. Then after I save Rose and Psaro… I don't care what happens to me." Her heart quivered in pain at that thought.

A knock came to the door as Meena poked her head in with Borya behind her. "Airlia? Come… talk to the two of us. Please… It'll be okay."

Silvery eyes slowly turned ice cold. "No. It's okay Meena. I'll tell everyone soon. They can only learn the truth for themselves on that I'm not a bad person. Just one with really odd circumstances." She wrapped her arms around her stomach in comfort.

Meena smiled at her. "I know what you told me was a fantastical tale, but the details you gave me… it isn't something that can be just made up. But I do understand where you're coming from. I explained a bit only to Borya when the others weren't listening."

She looked at Borya and felt her heart fall into her stomach. "You probably think I'm some sort of witch… a sorceress."

He shook his head. "Considering you knew the three of us, and worked hard to not say who my princess was… I believe you. I trust you. Please. Help my friend then you can count my princess and Kyril on your side."

Airlia shook her head. "No. I want you to be able to come to the decision on your own. I'm only trying to gather the warriors together so that we can begin to gather the pieces of Zenithia armor which are spread around the word. I gave you the only hint I can about the sword. Just know you need to be able to fly to get to it. That answer will come soon enough. The armor is locked in a cave in the east, a kingdom to the northwest holds the helm and almost directly north in a kingdom beyond the mountains isolated for now holds the shield. Only then can we get to the kingdom in the skies and work towards finding the solution to the hate…"

Borya frowned. "I will do what I can, but the sooner you tell them…"

Airlia remained firm, "The sooner they shut me out forever and anything I could do to help is dead. Please."

They remained in her room until a thud came to the door. Airlia jumped as Meena glared and stalked to the door. She opened it to see Richard. "Yes? What's going on?"

He growled. "We're nearing the edge of the southern coast. The edge of the coastline and the cave that you described Borya is there. We should hurry." Richard's glare was deadly and pinned on Airlia.

Meena placed herself between them. "You leave her alone alright?"

The man barely acknowledged Meena as the group left the safety of her cabin. She kept close to both of her allies as she got dark looks from the others in the group. Her silver eyes shined with tears that she tried to brush away quickly. "Let's go."

The walk was in silence, as Meena looked at her twin for hints of how she felt towards the young woman who had changed much. The brown eyed dancer was unsure, just mildly angry at the fact there was some sort of secret being kept. Taloon didn't seem to be angry at the girl, because of how she had helped him to reunite with his wife and son without thought to her own safety through the travel. But Alistair was seething. "Alistair, why are you so angry at our friend? Surely her kindness to help those around her without thought doesn't deserve it."

He shook his head, "I want to know the truth. About why she's helping me. About how she knew everything that she knew."

Airlia's face became cold, distant as her eyes seemed to turn to stone grey. "I'd rather go through it only once. After we help Borya's companions, we will then go west to where Meena and Maya are from… We have one more ally here to find. The stout warrior Ragnar McRyan of Burland. Then we will have our allies and the next step of the journey begins. Finding the Zenithian equipment that belongs to Alistair by blood. All I ask is after we get Ragnar that we go north to what was the kingdom of Zamovska. An old enemy of Meena and Maya are sitting on the empty throne desecrating the kingdom's good name." _Anything to avoid the others hating me because of the fact they will never understand my past. Not that I would blame them._

The pantry was cold, unsurprisingly. She wrapped her arms as she descended with the others as Taloon remained with Mary Lou. "Alena should be only just ahead…" And as predicted they heard a door being kicked down.

Borya chuckled, "Aye that is my Tsaravina. Let us go catch up with her and work together to save her."

They hurried even as Airlia led them carefully around some icy patches of ground, "Watch your step, there's icy steps around here and in the lower levels." She advised as Meena nodded, coming forward to find the group heading down the stairs.

Hurrying along, they found the princess with three others looking about the room as Airlia approached them. "Tsaravina Alena? I'm a friend who can help you to find the cure. Let's work together for the same goal…"

The red haired woman looked at her with wide brown eyes. "You want to help? Fantastic! We'll take this half of the large pantry… can you take that other half there?"

Airlia grinned merrily, "Of course." She turned to Meena and Borya, "Come, let's go together." She wanted to put as much distance between her and the handsome Alistair with his dark looks, to let her heart heal even a little. She stepped the wrong way on the ice and slipped backwards, slamming her head against the ice.

Meena screamed as she tried to wake the girl. "Airlia? Airlia!" She used her magic to heal the wound as she and Borya tried to sit her up. Looking at the others she growled, "Are you going to stand there being stupid or are you going to help us?"

Alistair walked over and looked at her. The same woman who had saved his village, who had done so without thought to her own safety. Who had helped him so deftly to cross the desert and to gain a ship and a merchant for an ally. She knew so much, but wouldn't tell him how she knew it all beyond being a 'seer.' "Airlia… forgive me." He used his healing magic to try and finish the healing as her silvery eyes opened.

"Where am I?" She asked looking around. "Who are all of you?" Her head hurt too much to try and think. "Who are you all?"

Meena helped her to sit up. "You don't remember? You're Airlia… You helped us all to come together… You don't remember me? I'm Meena." Her words came out in a rush as she slowly realized that the girl genuinely didn't remember. She looked up at the others with an angry glare. "Come on. We'll get you walking around a bit and maybe something will wake your memory."

She walked slowly with the amnesiac woman and the wizard as they slowly made their way around the corner of the frozen pond looking around for what Airlia could have possible been going towards. A set of stairs leading deeper into the pantry was tucked into a small corner. "Was that it Airlia?" She muttered more to herself than anything as they went down the stairs to see two chests.

Borya looked at Airlia. "I will stay here with her, use your sword as I do my walking stick. One of these must be the cure."

Meena nodded as she withdrew a sword from her bag and used it as a steadying point by driving it into the ground firmly before each step on the slick floor. She eventually came to the center chest and opened it to find a seed. "This must be what Alena came for Borya. Come, let's go back and take it to Parthenia to get our cure for your friend." She carefully pocketed the seed before returning equally carefully to the two sitting on the frozen steps.

Once they returned to the top of the stairs, they slowly made their progress back, even as Airlia fought the shivers from the cold of the pantry. Borya frowned, "She's going to come down with an illness Meena if we stay in this cold much longer… We should hurry." He said as they made it to the bigger group. "Alena, come with us to Parthenia. We have the seed. We can save Kyril now!"

Aleena nodded as the group hurried out of the freezing room as she dug through the bag for a pink robe. "Give this to her, hopefully it will help warm her body some Borya."

He took the cloak with a small nod of thanks. Draping it around the woman, he whispered, "It's going to be okay. Your memory will return little one. Until then, we will not speak of your past to anyone."


	7. Chapter 6: Ragnar McRyan

Author's note: I don't own Dragon Quest IV!

Battle For Glory

Chapter 6: Ragnar McRyan

The trip to Parthenia had been made through a singular chimaera wing that Alena had once the Tsaravina had gotten everyone out of the frosty pantry. It was a simpler kingdom as the silver eyed brunette looked around in unabashed amazement of the town before her. The princess retrieved the seed from Borya before running to find the king whom was out tilling the fields, begging for his feverfew crop to arise once more.

"Sire, here's the seed... Please..." The auburn haired princess said as she gave him the seed that Borya had given her.

He looked at the small seed in surprise and excitement. "Yes dear princess. Come let's set it immediately in the field. Like the fever it tames, it grows at a rapid pace. Thank you for saving my kingdom!" He set it in one of the holes amongst the many dead rows of soil and instantly it began to grow into full bloom. Once ready, he reached up and plucked one of the top of the crops before him and gave it to her. "Make this into a paste and feed it to your ill companion. It will restore him to his former vigor."

Nodding, she took it and put it gently in her bag. "Thank you so much Sire. Thank you!" She was practically crying as she ran back to the others. "Now we have to go Kyril and save him. Please!"

Alistair nodded as he pulled out the last chimaera wing that Taloon had held onto. Flinging it into the air, he murmured, "Take us to Mintos, please!"

When they arrived, Borya and Alena quickly pushed through the group, hurrying to the inn as Meena took Airlia's hand and ran with them. The seer had healing powers, so she wanted to be sure if they needed her help. But the purple haired woman wasn't about to leave the poor amnesiac woman alone to their whims for even a moment. "Come Airlia. Let's see if they need our help alright?"

The brunette merely nodded as they raced inside the small castle and back up the left stairs to see Alena and Borya leaning over the man as the elder wizard sent the paste down his friend's throat. "We can only wait now Tsaravina."

The man slowly moaned before his eyes opened as his brow no longer felt feverish. "Alena? What?"

Borya smiled, "You're better now thanks to our new friends." He turned to draw the two who had run after them closer. "This is Meena and this is Airlia. Both are seers. Airlia's powers aren't so good right now though. Poor dear had a terrible accident and lost her memory. Without her memory to understand what she's already seen, it's hard for her to be a seer."

Kyril raised an eyebrow, "One would think you wouldn't need your memory to be able to use your powers."

Meena smiled as she explained, "Ah but you must understand. The mind is linked to the powers. If her mind is cloudy she can't see how to use them. Much like you with your magic. If your mind was cloudy and unable to remember, would your powers work?"

Kyril nodded, "I see. I didn't know that it was much like how we use our powers. I could try healing magic, but it only heals wounds, not the memory itself."

The others arrived as Meena kept Airlia at a safe distance from the others. "Airlia said we have to find our last companion to the west, where Maya and I come from. If he is facing off with the old foe, then we must gain entry. To do so, we must go to my father's old workshop near our home village. Come."

The guided the ship to be just east of her old home. Airlia blinked as she saw the small town and put a hand to her head. "Familiar… What is this?"

Maya smiled, "That is Aubout de Monde. We need to go north and west over a bridge and into the Gupta Gupha. It's a fairly easy cave to enter, no steps and lifts, the wagon should be able to come in with us."

Airlia stayed close as they crossed a series of two bridges before arriving to a large mouth cave descending into the earth. The cave was wide, but well paved as brick laid on the floor. She looked around uneasily, "Something tells me I should know this… about what's going to happen…" She grabbed at her head uneasily. An image flashed as she murmured… "A chest… a button…"

Meena looked at her with unabashed amazement, "I know what you're talking about unbelievably. I'm impressed you even know of it."

She looked at the others, "Follow me. We need to go to the bottom floor. Everything will make sense then." She led them through the corridors. "You see, our father was into alchemy and he made a special key… a magical key that got into most doors, just not prison doors. His lab is at the bottom of this place." She took them to a lift, "Everyone on, but avoid the stone. That's the trigger." Once everyone was on, the purple haired seer stepped onto the stone and the lift began to descend down.

When the lift stopped, she led them north first to a wider area that had four columns, some water surrounding the room and a path to their right. "Follow the path straight." The brown eyed woman directed as they once again went on the lift. When they were at the bottom of the cave, they found it spilled out into a giant open area as Airlia grabbed at her head.

"What are you doing to me?! Get out of my head!" She screamed as she sank to the ground in pain as she saw more images. Ruby tears. A gentle woman with red hair and pointed ears who cried ruby tears. A song… The images faded as she tried to stand again. "I don't know what to make of what I saw just now… what I heard… a song… tears that aren't possible…" She leaned on Kyril who quickly came to her aid.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to doubt you before Airlia… Were they always this painful?" He asked softly.

"They didn't seem so before… I don't know if it's the fall she took with the bad hit to her head that took her memory that resulted in them becoming more painful. I almost wish she didn't have the gift of sight if it meant this pain." Meena responded as she casted a light healing magic to try and comfort the brunette.

Alistair continued to look at Airlia with a dark glare as Borya looked at him. "So what the hell is your problem? You've been giving her dark looks for most of the trip that I've seen. I'm so sick of it. The poor girl has put herself in danger to help you all and some of you don't trust her? Really?"

The green haired man looked away, "Why should I trust her when she doesn't trust me?"

Meena looked at Airlia, "It'll be okay, I'll tell them what I know and protect you from them if need be." She explained what she knew of the woman's past as Alistair gaped.

"From another world? Why should I swallow that?" He spat.

Airlia screamed as she had another image… a man beating her… "Because I was abused and ran away. I wished to come here. Prayed desperately to the Goddess and to the Master Dragon. Next thing I knew, I was here. I had to help you." Her memory was finally intact after hearing Meena. "Thank you Meena." She looked at the others, "And your exact reaction Alistair was why I didn't tell you." She saw the chest across the way. "There's the way down."

Meena nodded, "Exactly right. And the other reason she didn't want to say it yet was we needed our final friend, the one here… right Airlia?"

She nodded, "Ragnar McRyan, finest soldier in Burland who is seeking to protect Alistair." They continued along the path and across the bridge as she found the chest that had been opened already. "The night lamp." She murmured as she found the button and pressed it. A small area halfway between the chest and the edge of the water to the west vanished and became stairs descending downwards.

Meena and Maya hurried into the lab and were only gone moments before they returned with the key in Maya's hand. They quickly left the cave before Airlia looked over the land. "Now we go back to a place of horrors for Meena and Maya… Palais de Leon."

They headed east directly back over the bridges to reach the giant castle just as the sun was setting. Airlia recognized one of the men wandering around. "That's Healie… formerly a healing slime who tagged along with Ragnar to help him while trying to become human." She spoke to them before running over to him. "Where is Ragnar? Is he inside?"

The man nodded, "Goo know who I am?"

She smiled, "That I do. We're here to help him friend."

He sighed in relief before hanging her a bag. "Take these herbs. I hope they can help goo…"

She nodded, "Thank you. We'll take care of Ragnar. I promise." She looked at the others before going to the eastern door. Meena came over to unlock the door as Airlia gripped her staff.

Once the door was open, the brunette led the way as she could see in her mind Ragnar being dragged along the long hallway to the Marquis de Leon. They hurried down the short hallway and turned left to see him being dragged as she threw her staff like a javelin and landed between one soldier's legs, making him twist and fall as Ragnar took the moment of distraction to begin fighting his other jailor. Airlia hurried as she launched herself bodily at the next guard who was rounding the corner. With the men quickly dispatched as Ragnar knocked the one she had tripped with her bostaff unconscious, he looked at the group. He grinned widely as he spoke in his thick scottish accent, "Thank you kindly. The name's Ragnar McRyan. I heard about the people of this land being under a tyrant's thumb. But the only way to see him was to create a struggle."

Meena smiled before grabbing the hilt of her sword, "We know where to find that asshole. We took on our father's killer when he showed up and nearly killed us!" The purple haired seer led the way down to the end of the hall then counted her steps along the wall before pushing a small hidden button. "Ready everyone? Here comes trouble…"

Going inside, they saw a few guards and the giant lion with six legs. Airlia instantly felt a sense of dread fill her being. "He's huge…" She whispered.

Meena nodded, "Stay behind me. We'll kill him this time. I know it!" She looked up at the Marquis. "Time for you to die! Time to free my people!" She drew her blade and sliced at the monster while Airlia parried the attacks coming at the seer.

Alistair focused deep within himself as he called forth his lightning magic, "Zap!" The thick bolts struck the creature.

Airlia saw he was going to swipe harshly at the green haired man and pushed him out of the way. "Look out!" She screamed as he hit her harshly at her stomach, sending her flying backwards against the wall. She fell limply to the floor, her body unmoving.

Alistair saw her laying there and growled deeply. He didn't know what had come over him to be so cruel to the woman who obviously just wanted to help them as he looked at Richard to see a sickening grin as the man neared her. "What the fuck is your problem Richard!" He spoke as he drew near and turned the man around.

"The little bitch who threatens the plans of our Lord Psaro will die and then…" He muttered as Alistair didn't think twice and cleaved the head clean off his former friend, revealing that he wasn't truly a human… but a green flickering flame.

"What in the hell was that?!" Alistair screamed as he turned to the Marquis and glared at him, launching himself and delivering the final blow, slicing the neck of the lion as he backed up and immediately fled to Airlia who was just starting to stir.

She looked up to see Alistair coming to her as she paled and stood painfully as she fled to find the wall directly behind her. "What now Alistair? What did I do now?"

He came over and saw darkness staining her waist. The green haired man gently touched the fabric to see blood. "Oh no… I'm… I'm so sorry Airlia… Hang on." He focused on his healing magic. "Heal."

She nodded as she went to go towards Meena when he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. "What do you want Alistair… Why do you do this to me?"

Alistair shook his head as he whispered. "I'm sorry… I don't know what happened to me. But seeing you push me out of the way of that hit… it ended whatever spell was on me. Something that fake Richard did." He held her tightly to him. "I'll never let you get hurt again. I promise. I'm so sorry…" He stroked her hair gently as she began crying into his chest.


	8. Chapter 7: Old Foes

Author's note: I do not own Dragon Quest IV

Battle For Glory

Chapter 7: Old Enemies

Airlia took a moment to absorb what Alistair had said before she looked up at him. "Don't make promises you can't keep. We're fighting some sort of evil… I'm bound to get hurt now and again."

He gave her a small smile. "I know, but I, myself, will never hurt you ever again." Alistair leaned over to kiss her forehead.

The pair heard a groan as she turned her head towards the former Marquis de Leon whom was now human again as his golden hair shifted with his movements. "Are you better now your highness?" The seer questioned as he shook his head.

"Not particularly. I killed my father… I let Balzack kill an innocent man who was just trying to further our learning." The man said as he brushed off his royal blue robes.

Airlia shook her head, "Don't think about it any more Majesty. You weren't in control of yourself and can't be blamed for it. Just recover from the horror and tend to your people once more and they will in time forgive you and understand what happened."

He groaned but nodded, "I will do my best to help my people."

She nodded, "Start first by removing everyone from the town of Mamon. The mine's are poisonous and are killing the people there. When they break through the wall, they'll find the castle where the former ruler of evil, Esturk, lived. By that point, I will be away from Alistair protecting a young woman who is in terrible danger. Her death will trigger a series of events that will cause Psaro to turn fully to the side of evil. He merely wants to make the world safe for her."

Alistair looked at her, "How certain are you?"

Her silver eyes closed in pain. "As sure as I am about Balzack being at Zamoksva right now… Stronger than ever and desecrating the throne with his vile presence. That's our next stop actually. On the way, I will give you the locations of the Zenethian Armor that you can get before going after Estark. I don't know when they come to grab her, but I want to keep her safe… Please understand."

He nodded, "Then let's go get this stuff and make sure that she remains safe."

He led the way back out of the castle as the human approached Ragnar with a wide smile. "I'm happy goo are alive! Please, be safe Ragnar my friend!"

Ragnar smiled as he clasped the outstretched hand, "Thank you my friend. You are always welcomed in my home of Burland. Take care Healie."

The group proceeded to the ship as Airlia went to the map immediately and took a special marking tool and denoted with X's where the armor was. Alistair came over and put a gentle hand on her shoulder, caressing there softly. "What are these?"

She smiled at him. "This is where the armor is, you'll need the ship to reach it. This is where the shield is, you'll need the magma staff from Zamoksva to reach there. This is where the helmet is, you'll need Tom O'Foolery from Laissez Fayre to get it. The king wants to cheer up his people, but really he needs a talking to from a comedian to make him realize the only time the people will be happy is if the threat of death goes away. Obtain these before you go after Estark Alistair. They will help protect you. This is the location of the Zenethian Sword. You will need the gas tank guarded by a spirit in Estark's home to reach it by going down here…" She circled a village. "They made a hot air balloon but it has no means of lifting off the ground. This will give you the wings you need. By then, I will be with you again with the woman I need to protect."

He looked at her, "Are you sure Airlia?"

She nodded, "I am deeply sure. Getting the armor will help you, then go to the crypt south of Endor. Get the staff of transmutation. It will be the key to getting you in and out of a place called Diabolic Hall to the south and east of Riverton directly south of Endor. Please Alistair, be safe. I promise, I'll be okay." She didn't want to tell him of her feelings… of how hurt she was when he would look at her with his death glares.

Once they were on the ship, she told them everything, about where she was really from, and how apparently she had gotten to their world. When it was done, she sighed heavily, "That's all there is to my story. I never wanted to intentionally hurt anyone really. But I knew how hard it would be to believe it."

Alistair looked at Airlia with a small comforting smile. "Thank you for entrusting us with your story, I know it was hard to do…"

She walked away from the group and looked at the edge of the ship as it headed towards the empty Zamoksva. It had hurt her when he looked at her with such hate, but to find out now that he was free of it… there was a different look in his eyes, one that she wasn't ready to examine. Airlia froze as she felt a hand on her shoulder, turning him to face her. "Alistair? What?"

He gently pressed his lips to her in an experimental kiss. "Airlia…" The green haired man was breathing heavily.

She blushed as her gaze met his. "Alistair… I… I…" Her words were failing her.

He pulled her tightly to him, "I want you to be careful. If that attack comes and you can't defend the lady… take this and come find us." He gave her a chimaera wing.

She nodded, "Thank you Alistair. I promise I will." She placed the wing in her bag as a blush rose to her cheeks, unbidden. She wanted to wrap her arms around him, but wasn't sure if it was proper…

Borya came up with a small smile on his face. "Airlia, I placed a special charm on that wing that he gave you. Wherever we are, it will take you to us. Don't be afraid to use it."

She nodded, "Thank you Borya. Thank you Alistair. I promise, I'll be safe." Once they approached the castle, her expression darkened. "Let's go kick this guy's ass out of the castle and into Nadiria, shall we?"

Alena nodded with an emphatic cracking of her knuckles. "Think they'll take over my home do they? Nyet! I will kill him personally!"

Meena chuckled, "We'll all go and put an end to this Alena." The ship docked at the coast as they went inside to find a yet empty castle and a flame at the back guarding the other door.

Airlia shook her head, "Beyond there is two items of extreme importance. Now let's go deal with the moron who pretends to be a king." They went directly up the stairs to the throne room where a giant creature covered in scales sat on the throne, He no longer looked like the one that Meena and Maya had fought.

"Is that really him Airlia? He looks so different." Meena asked as the brunette only nodded. "Then let's go kill him for good!"

They approached the throne as the creature let out a throaty chuckle. "My my… if it isn't the Mahabala sisters. And you brought friends this time, how adorable! My great lord Psaro has bestowed on me the gift of life once more and another chance to defeat you all with the secret of evolution! I am now Baalzack!"

Airlia growled darkly, "You're still the same prat that they beat you know. You are just wrapped in a different package with a big flashy bow!" She took a swipe at him, catching his hand before he could cast a spell. "Try again you moron!"

Meena lunged with her sword trying to slay him. "I'll kill you damn it!"

He laughed as he blocked the slice with his tail, cutting deeply into it as he hissed. "Stupid woman!" He threw her back as Airlia ran to her.

She glared at him as words came unbidden to her mind. Shaking her head, she glared at him and whispered, "Sizz!" Fire danced from her hands burning the creature.

He growled, "You impudent bitch!" He thrusted his hands towards her as the sheer force of wind came at her, sending her sprawling backwards.

Alistair scowled darkly as he raised a hand to the skies, "Zap!" Lightning came down and struck the monster, ending his life immediately. Airlia struggled to stand up, her body aching with movements.

Meena stood once the brunette was up and leaned against her for support as Alistair and Kyril quickly began to heal them of their injuries. "Thanks guys." The purple haired woman said as a demon came forward looking at the fallen body of Baalzack.

"So he failth us then! I'll take this." He spoke grabbing the armlet.

Airlia's eyes widened. "No!" She ran at the demon who vanished just before she could reach him. "Damn it!" She swore looking at where he had been.

Alena looked at the woman from another world, "What's the matter Airlia?"

The brunette looked at the princess, "It was brought into play by you initially back when the fake princess had been kidnapped… it's what Psaro is going to use to try and destroy the world and later if we're able to save Rose it will fall into the hands of the one of his supposedly right hand men. Nothing but greed…"

The princess growled as she punched the air angrily. "Damn these monsters! Not all may be bad but damn the ones trying to cause more trouble."

They walked downstairs and to the back of the castle where the the locked door was no longer guarded by the flame creature. Taking the magic key, Airlia walked up to the door and unlocked it. "Where I came from, there was a special enchantment on the floor to harm any who were not meant to be in here. Maya do you know something like Safe Passage?"

The dancer nodded, "Aye I do." She casted the spell as Airlia went inside and obtained the flute, the staff and a seed of strength.

"Borya, here is a staff to help you. It will protect you well and if used in battle, it can cast a spell." She held onto the flute as she looked around to see whom to give the seed to.

Alistair shook his head, "No, you keep it Airlia. You're gonna need all of the help you can get." Smiling, she popped the seed into her mouth and swallowed it.

They returned to the ship, as she studied the flute. She pulled the flute to her lips and began to play, to figure out the notes that she had known better than anything. Once she mastered it, she sighed softly. "We'll make it happen… I'll make sure you survive. No matter what." She walked to Taloon whom was sailing the ship. "Here is where we have to go Torneko… The easiest path is this way." She pointed it out to him as he grinned. "Wow, we're really going to see the world then?! I'm excited!"

Airlia smiled as she walked over to Alistair, "I'm going to teach you the notes because once I'm up there with her, I'm going to hand you the flute. Please understand…" He nodded but said nothing as she taught him the notes.

Once she was sure that he knew the song, she put the flute away as he loomed closer, and the girl from another world couldn't help but feel her chest tightening as he lowered his head to gently kiss her. She was sure that her heart was frozen in her chest. When they parted, she gasped and looked up at him unsurely. "What… Alistair…"

He smiled, "I've been wondering what it would feel like to have the love of someone so passionate about helping all that she could no matter what came to her path."

She blushed lightly, "What? You're wondering about love Alistair? But…" How could she say that she's had always had a crush on him, that it had changed after she met him but then there was the times of coldness that had hurt her. "Are you sure though?"

He nodded and as if sensing her thoughts, "I'm so sorry about before. I don't know what got into me Airlia… I'm so sorry." He kissed her softly again as her chest tightened.

She gently returned the kiss as tears leaped to her eyes. She had always dreamed what love would be like… Yet she had never experienced it for herself until now. "What matters right now Alistair is that we're together. I love you."

He wrapped his arms around her. "You had better survive Airlia. I couldn't picture my life without you in it… always caring for others and not thinking of your own safety… I think… I think I love you my little seer." He kissed her forehead again.


	9. Chapter 8: Rose

Author's note: I don't own Dragon Quest IV

Battle For Glory

Chapter 8: Rose

It took two days to reach the village as Airlia hurried inside. Luckily it was night as she guided her friends onto the platform that moved in the game when the song was played. Playing it, the platform descended into the floor leading them to a long and winding tunnel that went up several flights of stairs to a knight guarding the door. Holding her hand out to stop her friends, she approached him. "You are Psaro's Shadow, are you not? Protector of Rose."

He glared at her, "How is it that you know what I am and who I guard?"

She took a deep breath before explaining everything. "I want to help protect her alongside you. To prevent those who might come to kill her. Please allow me to help."

He looked at her and backed down. "You know so many details that you should not. It leads me to believe you're telling the truth. I do not know what to do…"

She smiled as she extended her hand. "I'm Airlia. I just want to help, please friend…"

Backing down he looked at her. "If I determine you're lying… I will kill you."

Turning to the others, Airlia smiled. "My friends, remember what I've told you. Please be safe. I promise I'll be careful." She gave Alistair a farewell hug, sneaking the flute into his bag. "I'll be careful, and I need you to be equally so."

He nodded before turning to the others, "Right, we're near the one thing right now. Let's go get it before we move onto the next piece."

Once they left, she went beyond him to where a pink haired elf was waiting. "Rose? My name is Airlia… I'm a friend. I want to help you."

The woman looked at her uncertainly. "But how do you know who I am…?"

Airlia explained everything, "So I'm here to help. I promise, I'll help you to stay alive. I don't have the proof yet that we need to go to your boyfriend and show him what they're trying to do. I will have my proof soon because they're destined to come."

She nodded, "Thank you Airlia… I hope we survive this."

* * *

Alistair navigated through the cave that the ocean flowed through, taking the long path like his lady had instructed. Eventually he came to a stair leading downwards to a long isle with a gleaming treasure chest. "That must be the Zenethian Armor…" Opening it, he found the beautiful silver armor with gold designs along the chest forming dragons, while rubies were encrusted on the neck, the abdomen, along either hip laid three gems and emerald plate to protect the pelvis and a pair of emerald green wings were out of the back of the armor. "It's beautiful…"

He gasped as Taloon looked at it. "Wow… just wow… I never thought I'd actually lay my eyes on the real armor. I knew the one in Bath was fake, didn't take much to realize that on sight."

* * *

Airlia smiled at Rose, "So what do you do to pass the time? Sing? Pray?"

Rose smiled, "I like to sing and paint. How about you?"

She grinned widely, "I like to sing too, but I'm not so good at paint."

The pair began to sing and paint through the day as night began to fall, Rose frowned. "Airlia, you may want to hide under the bed. Psaro will show soon."

Airlia nodded as she turned to the knight. "Please… If I'm to prevent what I've seen to come to pass, he can't know I'm here. Please knight."

His only response was a subtle nod as she rolled under the bed and remained still as they heard steps of heavy boots approaching. Airlia saw the boots come into the room as the man crossed over to the pink haired elf. "My darling, soon you will be safe forever more from humans."

Rose spoke to Psaro as a sound of shifting hair told the brunette that she disagreed. "What if not every human is bad? What if it's only a handful my love? Why kill innocent ones who aren't evil?"

Psaro spoke, "Because every human is innately evil. It's all they've ever shown you. That's why I do what I must to keep you safe…"

Rose spoke again, "My love, please don't! There must be another way!"

Psaro could be heard shaking his head, "My darling Rose. I won't let you get hurt by these greedy humans. I promise. I love you sweetheart." He could be heard kissing her gently before walking away.

Once Rose saw him leaving she spoke out, "Airlia, it's safe to come out…"

Airlia groaned as she got out from under the bed. "Damn, that was not fun… Let's hope that what I saw coming doesn't really and truly happen…"

As a week passed, the girls had thought maybe what she had seen was wrong… until Rose heard the flute and looked out the window. "That's not Psaro! Airlia, you were right!"

Airlia shook her head, "No! Damn it no!" She pulled out her staff as there was a blast and the knight disintegrated. "No! Knight!" Looking up, she recognized the demon. "Damn you! I gotta get you outta here Rose!" But before either woman could move, the monster hit them with a blast, sending both women into the darkness of unconsciousness.

When the women woke up, Rose was battered and tied up while Airlia had been seemingly left untied. "Rose…" She whispered. She saw the men coming towards them again. Pushing herself up, she growled as she lunged at the men, the words of magic coming to her lips again. "Sizz…" Flames seared their skin, sending them backwards before she turned to Rose and untied her friend. "Let's get out of here. Hang on to me."

Flinging the wing in the air, she screamed, "Alistair! Master Dragon send me to Alistair!"

The women blinked as they found themselves in a giant cavern with a castle underground. "Estark… No… No…" Airlia whispered in a frightened tone as she helped her friend to the respite in the first building. "Rose, stay with me. We're at a healing spot. Please stay with me." She prayed as they made it to the healing spot as their blood and wounds receded leaving only the barest of little white marks as Rose groaned but awoke.

"Where am I? Airlia? What happened?" Rose asked, clearly confused.

"We're going to find Alistair – my friend and Psaro will be there. But I had to help you first because you were badly hurt by two bad men influenced by evil forces." Airlia explained as Rose stood shakily with a nod.

They hurried out of the room and down the long cavern to the giant castle as Airlia led Rose down the courtyard and through the main doorway before escorting her quickly down the hallway. She was keeping an eye out for the monsters that were out to do them harm. Leading her around, they found a pair of stairs going upstairs. "It'll be okay Rose. Come on… follow me." Hurrying along, they found themselves on the second floor as the woman from another world guided the elf along the second floor past the stairs leading up, instead seeking one that led down. "To get the drop on our true foe, we have to keep hidden. I can't let them hurt you. It's my fault as it is."

Rose shook her head, "No, it's not your fault. You tried, but it's not your fault someone within Psaro's circle is out to kill me… Thank you for helping me though." They went down the stairs and snuck around the flame guarding the entry into the chamber with the gas canister. Going around the back path, they found the path went all the way down to the end of the hallway where they found another set of stairs going up. "Are we almost there Airlia?" She asked, scared of the darkness.

Airlia nodded, "We're more than halfway there." Urging her friend along the path that was somehow perfectly preserved. Hurrying up the last set of stairs, "Now we listen Rose…"

She heard the fall of Estark and knew Psaro was coming. Still, she wasn't surprised when she heard Aamon's voice. "Now Rose, let's go…" They snuck up and hid behind the pillars.

"Lord Psaro! Humans have taken your beloved and killed her!" Aamon cried wildly as Airlia stepped out from behind the pillar.

"That's not true now is it Aamon! You would have killed Rose yourself if you could! But it didn't suit your hands to be that dirty!" She cried as Rose came out from behind the pillar, looking pleadingly with Psaro.

Psaro stared at Rose, "How? What? But?!" He was clearly at a loss for words as Airlia came to Rose's defense.

"Aamon wants you dead Psaro so that he might take over the monster kingdom! He attacked the three of us as I tried to defend Rose from him. He used explodet on us… My ears are _still_ ringing from it…" She explained as Psaro looked at Aamon.

"Is this true?" He demanded.

Aamon growled. "You bitch… I told them to kill you first." He flicked a finger as she shot against the room and smacked into the wall with a scream as her body went limp. Flicking a finger again, she landed in a crumpled heap near Psaro. "So what are you going to do Psaro? Believe me or her? Humans took her and yet she shows up with a human here. Probably to force you into believing her!"

Psaro looked at Rose who was genuinely mortified by the injuries dealt to her friend. He growled as he directed a zap spell at Aamon. "You had better run… I'm going to kill you Aamon!"

The creatures around Psaro all scattered at the anger of their strongest leader. When they were gone, he picked up the girl. "You really tried to help my love didn't you human?" He jumped to where the others were and set her down. "Healall…" He whispered as the white lights healed the girl.

She groaned as her eyes opened to see Psaro. "What? You what? You helped me?"

He nodded rigidly, "Why did you help Rose?"

She forced herself to stand and looked at him without any fright viewable in her eyes. "Because it's the right thing to do. She's a good elf… a good being. No one deserves to die as she did. And where I come from, she saves you even when you were transformed from the secret of evolution. You find out what we just exposed and come with us to kill him for good." Airlia walked over to Alistair and leaned on him for strength, "I'm glad you found the armor… I hope it wasn't too hard…"

Psaro blinked, "Wait I remember now… I felt a pull of someone crossing the barrier of our world… was that you?"

Alistair nodded as he picked up his exhausted love. "Yes, that was her. Why? You gonna hurt her?"

Psaro shook his head. "No. But I know there's talk of worries about a strange girl who seems to know everything about this world… a seer she was called."

Airlia looked at everyone before she explained her situation to Psaro. "I just wanted to do what I could to help people… But tell me… what happened to the people of Zamoksva? They just… vanished."

Psaro blinked, "What? They vanished?! I didn't do anything to them… We'll have to return there to find out what's going on… I might be able to figure out what spell was used and reverse it. Otherwise we will have to find Aamon and kill him first."

Alena looked at him, "So you genuinely know nothing of it then?"

He nodded as he gathered everyone close to lead them back down to where the gas tank was. "You will need this Alistair for the rest of your journey. Please, take it with you and we will be out of this hell."


	10. Chapter 9: Foul Magic

Author's note: I don't own Dragon Quest IV

Battle For Glory

Chapter 9: Foul Magic

Alistair wasted no time, casting his Evac spell as soon as everyone gathered close, clutching the handle of the gas canister and his love close. He could still see regardless of the healing spell, she was just exhausted. "Zoom… Riverton!"

With the spell in place, they returned to the river town that was on the way to Diabolic Hall. Psaro looked around uneasily, "Why are we here?"

Alistair introduced everyone before explaining, "We need the hot air balloon that someone here was making. All he needed was the gas canister. Airlia's knowledge of this world set us up for a great deal of success in stopping the evil."

Psaro looked at the aforementioned brunette and saw that she was nearly unconscious. "What did she tell you of me then?"

The green haired man shook his head while Meena explained. "She said that you weren't at fault. You were driven to it… I didn't believe it at first."

He smiled at her, "At first it was just to rid the world of the humans… because so many tormented my kind and they tormented poor Rose. But now… now I realize that they were but a handful of people in comparison to the rest of the population. If I can reverse the magic on Zamoksva – I will. You have my word Tsaravina Alena, Kyril, Borya."

Alena nodded, "I appreciate that. Please." The ship was guided to the eastern bank near where the balloon maker was.

Alistair took his now sleeping love and pulled her into his arms before taking her below deck and into the cabin. Tucking her gently into the bed, he kissed her forehead. "Rest my little love from another world. You did well… you saved so many lives… now we can help the rest of our people."

He walked outside and up to the deck as Kyril approached with Meena, "We'll stay with her while you go with the others to present the canister and get us new means of travel." The cleric said as Alistair nodded.

Psaro looked at the green haired hero, "Alistair, should I really come? It may not be safe… given what I've done…"

Alistair shrugged with a friendly smile. "They can try to say something, but I won't let them finish the sentence. Airlia tried really hard to help you and I won't waste her efforts."

Rose smiled genuinely, "Thank you Alistair. I'll stay with her so that she'll know her efforts weren't wasted. Besides… my tears attract trouble…"

Psaro nodded before kissing her gently. "At least our new friends won't hurt you. Please make sure if she becomes ill to let me know immediately my love."

Rose nodded before leaving to go below deck to sit with her friend who had done everything in her power to protect the elf.

Alistair took the tank and went into the far house on the eastern side where a man was researching his balloon. "Hey John… I got a gas tank! We can put together the hot air balloon and use it to help me to find the sword…"

The man looked up before pushing his spectacles up to the top of his nose. "By the goddess! Perfect. Give me a night and I should have it done. I don't have much space here, but you're welcome to rest if you need it."

Torneko smiled, "We'll sleep on my ship. It'll be grand that it'll be done so quickly." He bowed out and went back to the ship as Alistair merely gave him a smile and a nod.

"Thank you John… We'll be back in the morning first thing. I have a few matters to attend to first, but wanted to get you that as soon as possible." The green haired man said as the group left the man to his work. Once they were back on the ship, he held onto the ship casting his magic, "Zoom… Zamoksva."

The ship lifted into the air and sailed quickly and quietly among the clouds to slowly descend just before the castle. Once they arrived, Airlia moaned as her eyes opened. She sat up slowly, putting a hand to her head. "Where are we?"

Rose smiled as she sat next to the girl, "We just flew off somewhere by the feel of the ascent and descent of the ship."

Airlia pushed herself off the bed as Kyril checked her over for injury. "You seem to be better, but if you don't feel good, tell me right away."

The brunette smiled at the cleric, "Thank you so much Kyril for your help."

He gave her a goofy grin, "You're welcome. Let's go tell them you're better. I'm sure Alistair will be much happier."

She laughed as the large group went upstairs to find themselves staring at the castle that was seemingly empty. "Zamoksva…"

Alistair saw her standing and walking about as he walked up to her and wrapped his arms about her, putting his chin on her shoulder. "I'm glad you're better Airlia… I was so worried."

Airlia leaned against him with a gentle smile, putting her arms around him. "Alistair… I'm sorry I worried you. I just couldn't let her get hurt… I couldn't let her die when I had a chance to save her…"

Psaro looked at her, "Thank you. I never really got to say it before, but thank you for helping her… for showing me that not all humans are bad. Now let's see if I can undo whatever happened to the people of this kingdom."

Alena nodded as they walked off the plank and over to the castle. Inside it was eerily quiet as Psaro smelled the air. He could smell magic as the tsaravina cut through his reverie. "Who did this to my people?"

He shook his head, "Forgive me princess. Let's see if we can put this to right with my powers because it's another magic who did this. Turned the people mute… then invisible so you would walk through them as if they were clouds." Psaro focused on his powers before trying to break the spell as voices could be heard, but people could not yet be seen. After a few minutes, they could finally be seen as he fell to his knees in exhaustion. Airlia hurried to his side and helped him up, leaning against her.

The tsaravina ran off into the castle to see if her father was visible yet while Alistair helped support the man on the other side. "You okay there Psaro?" The green haired man enquired.

Psaro gave a grim smile. "That was Aamon's magic, and I never said that I wanted them gone… He must have done this to encourage three of the chosen to go out into the world… and ultimately unite with you. And as for if I'm okay… I'm just exhausted. Some sleep and I'll be fine."

Airlia nodded understandingly as the trio left the castle while some of their friends checked on the many inhabitants to ensure that they were alright. Rose saw them approaching the ship and didn't need to know what was wrong. "Psaro, you can rest in my room down below." She said before the group went down to the rooms to find Rose's room next to Airlia's room. Once in there, they laid him on the bed as Rose just laid next to him, cuddling with a quickly slumbering silver haired elf.

The pair left with smiles on their faces, knowing now that he was no longer a threat to the world, and that they had another powerful ally. Alistair took her hand in his and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Leading her to his own room he gently led her to a chair near his bed. "Airlia… I'm so glad you're okay… I love you my darling and it would have killed me to lose you."

She blushed softly, "I love you Alistair… I'm sorry I worried you. We have to chase Aamon into the realm of Nadiria and end it. And now we have friends who will help us." Getting up she wrapped her arms around him, the cool metal beneath her not fazing her in the least. Perhaps this was why she never felt any affection for anyone in her world…

Alistair removed the hard external armor before they laid down together to just hold one another and comfort one another. Feeling her in his arms it brought him such a comfort that he didn't quite realize he needed in his life. He could almost see why Psaro was willing to go so far over the edge for his love. Sleep quickly claimed the pair until a knock came to the door. Getting up, he looked down at the sleeping brunette and smiled as he brushed her hair gently from her face and kissed her temple. The man stood up, grabbed his armor and went to the door to find Ragnar. "Ach I wanted tae let you know we're near Riverton again, it's morning."

The green haired man smiled, "Thank you Ragnar. Let her sleep as long as she needs. She has done a lot of good, and now it's our turn to do equal amounts."

The soldier nodded, "Yes she has. The hot air balloon should be about ready."

"Right, and we'll go to the east beyond the mountains…" Airlia's voice came as the silver eyed girl spoke. She came over to them. "I'm better, thank you for letting me sleep."

Alistair smiled as he kissed her forehead. "You're welcome darling. I just wanted you to rest as much as you could."

The door nearby opened as Psaro and Rose walked out, both showing equal amounts of relief from sleep. Rose hurried to Airlia and hugged her again. "I'm so thankful you managed to help him… I'd stay at the tower… but…"

The brunette nodded, "Who knows if another attempt might be made to get you killed again. It's okay, stay near me and we'll be fine."

Psaro nodded, "And I'll help keep you both safe. It's only the beginning of what I need to do to make amends to things done for the wrong reason."

They walked upstairs to find everyone gathered as Alena came over to the silver haired elf. "Thank you for making things right again for my kingdom. Now I can do this without worrying about them."

Kyril nodded as he and Borya came up to them. Both men nodded while Kyril extended his hand. "Thank you for helping my friends and my Tsar to come back. Truly."

Psaro gave a strange smile as if unused to smiling happily. "I'm just glad to right some of my wrongs. There are things I can't fix, but at least there are things that I can now."

The group left the ship, heading for the giant hot air balloon with the inventory, John standing next to it, smiling at them. "Welcome my friends, it's ready to go! I pray you put it to good use. See the world!"

Alistair nodded as they all got in before he explained the instructions of how to rise, and land. Upon finishing, he untied the balloon as it raised into the air.

Airlia grinned widely as she looked over the railing, seeing the beautiful world before her. "It's amazing." She was looking over the sapphire blue ocean and felt the sun on her face. Looking up, the orange balloon was well constructed and the basket was sturdy enough to hold everyone in it.

Meena nodded, "Yes it's so lovely! Wow… look how the water glistens and the emerald green of the land… The mountains are so beautiful!" She pointed out at a few distant mountain peaks. "It really gets us around pretty fast doesn't it?"

Rose nodded, "The winds are strong, and he said to turn we merely do this…" She moved the weights around to make it go north as they reached along some of the mountains. Once they began to go north, Torneko smiled.

"This was the one treasure I could never get my hands on. I was always dreamed of seeing the Zenithian Sword with my own eyes. Now it's coming true at last." He said with stars in his eyes.


	11. Chapter 10: The Zenithian Sword

Author's note: I do not own Dragon Quest IV

Battle For Glory

Chapter 10: Zenithian Sword

The trip only took a few hours overall from the time they left Riverton to reach the village in the desert beyond the mountains. Bringing it down to land, Taloon tied it off at a few trees that were growing along the edges of the town. "So this is where that sword is? The one I've been searching for all my life…"

Airlia nodded. "Yes, this is where the last piece of equipment lay that belongs to Alistair… the Zenithian Sword."

The group went inside the town to see a giant tree looming ahead with an entryway carved into the tree, leading up towards the upper branches. As they looked around, they saw a young child standing near the tree, staring upwards. Ragnar walked over to him. "What's the matter lad?"

The boy looked up at the soldier before turning back to the tree and pointing up. "Someone's trapped up there… I've been hearing someone cry for help… and no one believes me."

Ragnar looked back to Airlia who nodded before he turned back to the lad. "We'll help that person up there. I promise. We're just going to check in on our equipment first, then we'll go to climb the tree and get that person out of there."

He smiled up at the soldier, "Thank you. It's too dangerous up there… for anyone really from our town. Too many monsters."

Psaro nodded, "I can possibly help with that. I want Airlia and Rose to be at the center of our clustering group to ensure they're safe. I'm not about to have the young woman who risked her life to save my love get injured or killed."

Taloon nodded with a smile as he came over with several parcels. "Aye, that's why I got stuff from the equipment shop. Shields for our shield users, flowing dresses for Borya, Airlia, Meena and Maya." He passed out the equipment as the four new holders of flowing dresses went inside the inn to change into the new wardrobe.

Once they were done, the group stepped out of the inn to rejoin the others as Alistair felt his breath catch seeing Airlia in the aqua blue gown that seemed to fit her perfectly, conforming to her form with a sea foam like hem along the bottom of the dress. Gulping, he stepped closer to her. "So are you all ready?"

She blushed as her silver eyes averted away from him. The green haired man gently brushed a lock of hair from her face with a small smile. "We'll keep you safe Airlia, and Rose of course. Let's start the climb…"

Going inside the tree, Airlia was surprised by how large it actually was. The ceilings were about ten feet tall as they walked around in the giant tree. "So this is the World Tree… it's beautiful…" She allowed her hand to touch one of the carved walls.

Everyone looked around in splendid wonder until they came up to the second stairs. Psaro blinked as he saw monsters fighting one another, and he couldn't understand why it was happening. A green dragon overpowered another as he raced between them to block it with his sword. "What is the matter with you all?!"

The green dragon gave a sinister smirk as Airlia screamed, "No! Psaro watch out! He's following Aamon!"

The dragon flared out his breath as Meena flicked out a wrist calling forth, "Insulate!" Red and blue barriers surrounded everyone, shielding Psaro from the flames as the dragon growled darkly.

"You betrayed monsterkind by joining with the humans! You will suffer!" The dragon roared as Alistair came over, sword in hand and lopped off the dragon's head.

"I don't think so. He hasn't done anything wrong beyond trying to help save your kind, my kind and his love. It'll be a cold day in hell before I allow you to hurt him." The green haired swordsman spat before he turned to Psaro, "You alright? I didn't want to kill him… but I'm not going to let him kill you. That'd hurt Rose too much."

The silver haired elf frowned, "Not particularly. But I'm not wounded. Thank you… I just feel weird that now they consider me their enemy… They were my allies in battle."

"You still are our friend Psaro." The other green dragon said as he stood. "We understood you wanted to protect us. To protect the woman you loved. Many of us will stand behind you and help you to defeat Aamon. I've got contacts, friends within Nadiria. They said it looks like he's heading there. The only way there, though, is through Zenithia."

Psaro nodded, "Thank you my friend. Come with us, let's figure out who is still on my side, because I hear further battles ahead."

The green dragon looked squarely at Airlia, "You my dear are in the biggest danger there is. You saved the chosen one… you saved his whole village. You saved Psaro's love… and thus him as well. Aamon put a mighty bounty on your head, so be careful."

Ragnar frowned and stepped close to Airlia. "We will keep her safe. She gave everything to try and help us all. I'll be damned if I don't do the same for her."

Alena nodded, "Her actions saved my people. I will fight to keep her safe too. We all will."

The green dragon gave a strange smile. "I will help protect them as well. Rose helped to bring Psaro joy, and I will not have that dimmed or extinguished. Let's go. I have a few of my friends protecting a young woman who fell from the sky and landed in the tree. I know that Aamon's monsters want her dead, and if he wants her dead then I want her to live."

Kyril frowned in thought. "What a contradiction. I'm grateful, but it's just odd to think about because of everything else that has gone on thus far."

Psaro nodded, "Agreed Kyril. It's a contradiction, but at least we're moving onwards and upwards. Time's wasting away, we should move now."

Slowly, they cautiously moved about the tree as bodies of fallen monsters laid in droves. Psaro felt his heart growing heavy with grief as he looked from kin to kin. "How terrible… Damn it all!" He roared in his pain as they continued up the stairs to the following floor, coming out to a bunch of branches and thick leaves.

Airlia bent over to pick up one. "Everyone should take one… These can revive the fallen… We might be able to help those monsters down below and ourselves. But don't be too greedy. It's not natural."

Psaro nodded as he took a handful of leaves. "We'll figure out the ones who were on our side and revive them. But for now, let's go up further… We need to find the one who needs our help."

Ragnar nodded as they all gathered leaves from the tree and stuffed them into their bags. They followed the path along the sturdy branches until one reached upwards to the top of the very tree. Looking around, he saw the battle on the other side of the tree as he carefully followed the interlacing sturdy branches over to the battle and drew his sword. "Come on and fight me you assholes. Fight a real man and not those who seek peace by protecting those around them."

Two green dragons growled and turned on him. "So you think you're that good eh human? Time to kill you to appease Lord Aamon!"

Meena flicked out her wrist again, "Insulate!" To wash over the group and the helping monsters resistance from their flames and from ice. Torneko stayed close to the ladies while Alistair and Psaro lunged into the fight to take on the dragons as well. Kyril stayed near to help Torneko as Borya focused his magic to help give the dragons a bad freezer burn.

Maya focused her own magic to burn the dragons by becoming one. "Bedragon!"

She lashed out with her tail at the two beasts who blew fiery breath at them as Airlia pushed Rose and Torneko out of the way, "Move! Hurry!"

Torneko nodded as he gently grabbed the elf's hand and fled towards the good dragon who was already on their side to keep Rose safe. "What in the hell is going on here?! This is insanity with monster fighting monster… like a brother fighting his own brother!"

The good green dragon nodded. "It truly is. We coexisted for so long before all of this began… but many have forgotten this lesson."

Before long the two monsters were dead and the injured good monsters were being tended to by the main healers of the group. Once they were done, the group walked past to see a woman with long blond hair in a strange white robe with a purple undershirt. She stood uneasily, trying to brace herself. "I'm Orifela from Zenithia. I was flying and something hit me… broke my wing. I have to get back there to get my wing tended to. As two green dragons flew to attack me, all of these monsters came to my aid… What is going on here?"

Alistair frowned, "We helped save a woman named Rose… it helped Psaro to see not all humans are bad… and now we're going after Aamon who tried to orchestrate Rose's death so that humans and monsters can get along once more. Not every monster is aligned with Psaro obviously given those two. However, there are enough that are good that just want to be left alone. So now we have to go to Zenithia to get down to Nadiria."

She nodded, "Then you'll need this blade. The Zenithian Sword." She held out a pearlescent sword with a gleaming silvery blade and an emerald green dragon head holding a red gem in it's mouth on the hilt.

The green haired man nodded, accepting the sword and replaced his own blade, handing it to Torneko to hold onto until they could sell it. Having the merchant in their fold had it's major advantages, he was always able to help them get their necessities during the travels, always keeping them ahead of the fold. He spoke after finishing setting up his new weapon. "So you're a Zenithian?"

She nodded, "Right, and unfortunately my wing is broken, so I can't fly back. My only hope is to climb the tower, but it's far away and unreachable for me by land."

Alistair nodded, "We're trying to get there. We have means of flying, so perhaps you can help us find the way up and we'll take care of the rest of it?"

Orifela looked at him, "You will need to wield your new sword and wear each piece of armor to ensure that we can get into the tower. Only the armor bearer can open the gates."

Psaro frowned, "I can't go to Zenithia… Not after all I've done." He looked away.

Airlia turned to him, "You changed Psaro, I'm sure that the Master Dragon will be okay with you being in his castle. You're no longer out to hurt people."

The silver haired elf looked at the group, "Are you so sure though Airlia? That I could be allowed inside? My title… it was Psaro the Manslayer…"

Alistair turned to him, "I'm sure because you helped Airlia when she was badly hurt down in that crypt. Please Psaro, stay close to us and you'll be okay."

Orifela nodded, "They're right. You tried to help us, and help those who helped me. Let's go below and restore those who died that were trying to help us."

Psaro nodded with a small smile, "Thank you everyone… I appreciate it… more than I can express."

Meena smiled, "No big deal Psaro. That's what friends do and what friends are. We help each other and we'll help those who helped us."


	12. Chapter 11: Twist Of Fate?

Author's note: I don't own Dragon Quest IV

Battle For Glory

Chapter 11: Twist Of Fate?

The group went back down the tree slowly, coming to the floor of death as the green dragon took some of the leaves. "I will revive those who follow you Lord Psaro… It's the easiest way so that we make sure an enemy isn't accidentally revived."

The silver haired elf nodded, "Be careful. We'll be ready if one falls accidentally on an enemy." His voice was condemning of the ones who had tried to kill the innocent woman, his love and her mysterious protector.

The dragon nodded as he laid out leaves among the monsters, awakening some as the leaf vanished, being absorbed into the skin or flesh of the monsters as they forced themselves up groaning. "Lord Psaro?" Another green dragon asked as he forced himself up.

Psaro nodded, "Yes, it's me. Aamon has betrayed us by trying to orchestrate Rose's death. So now I'm going to destroy him and work to make a better home for monsterkind without all of us having to die needlessly."

"Thank you…" Came a female sounding voice as a strange pink creature pushed itself up and a whirlwind immediately began to work to keep itself upright.

When the monsters were upright and healed with thanks to Kyril's multiheal, they agreed to watch over the village of El Forado properly. Psaro nodded again in his thanks before they left to go to the hot air balloon.

Alistair pulled out his map, "Where do we go now Airlia? We have to get to Zenithia and Nadiria."

She nodded, "We have to go here…" The silver eyed brunette fingered the island in the center of the world. "Surrounded by shoals entirely, the only way through is via landing on the southern tip of the isle as the rest of the land is too rocky to really land on with any accuracy."

Once inside the baloon, Torneko smiled as he helped the balloon to raise, "Just guide me Alistair."

The green haired man nodded as they guided the balloon first to the left, passing over the mountains to come towards the ocean. Psaro looked at Airlia, "I know I've somewhat heard your story… but what exactly was it that happened to you?"

She gave him a half smile before telling them everything, the abuse she suffered, how she prayed for the chance to come here… to the world she found herself loving because of how the game itself wove so deeply into her. How she helped to save the people of the village. The elf gaped, "You were the reason the village was empty? I'm impressed young woman that you were able to do all of this…"

Airlia smiled, "Well I wanted to help make things right for everyone. The only way I could do it was to help save his people… and to help save Rose. Your shadow knight and I put up a fight of a lifetime to protect her initially… Aamon took him out and then we got rendered unconscious. I when I awoke… I saw them going after her and I used my chimaera wing to take us to Estark's Crypt where we healed our injuries in the small sub room that was there before we came to try and find you all."

He grinned widely at her, "Well I'm glad you were able to help. I don't know what I would have done if I lost her."

Her smile vanished, "You would have pursued the secret of evolution and ended up dying."

Psaro's face fell as he nodded, "I have no doubt of that Airlia… I have no doubt that I would have also welcomed the death that would follow me."

Ragnar shook his head, "It doesn't matter anymore lad. You didn't kill the village, you restored Zamoksva, and now you're on our side to help kill Aamon. I'd say you've done well."

Alena nodded as she rolled up her sleeves, her fire claw on one hand, her iron claw on the other, and falcon knife earrings on her ears. "Ragnar's right. We're going to kick it's ass thoroughly my friend."

The elf smiled again, "Thank you… all of you." The ride came to an end as Torneko landed the ship just next to the village he saw on the center of the isle.

Kyril and Borya tied it off to a few nearby trees as Alistair looked about the small settlement. "What do we need to do here Airlia? I know the tower is nearby… but… it feels like there's more here."

She nodded, "Over the mountains in the desert there's a temple that has what's known as the baron's horn. It will help to guide the wagon to us when we have to leave it behind from place to place. There's also a shimmering dress in there…"

Ragnar nodded as he led the way around the short mountain range towards the desert where a temple indeed did stand, as they looked at the edge of the temple before he grabbed for his sword. Airlia stilled his hand. "There are no enemies here my friend. It's a holy place that evil cannot enter. But those who may seem different, if they are truly friends, they will be allowed entry."

The knight nodded, "Well then, let's go find these items within…"

Inside the temple, it was somehow still pristine even though the exterior had been nothing to look out, seemingly aged with wind, sand, sun and time. Airlia led them down the stairs to the far left side of the temple as the statues of the Goddess seemed to smile upon them, even Psaro who uneasily entered the temple. The green dragon who had flown with them to help protect them until they met up with his counterpart in Nadiria who would protect them eagerly was surprised to find he could enter as well. "Amazing… truly amazing…"

She led them slowly down to the second floor. "Wow, it's even more beautiful than I could ever imagine. The pristine white marble… wow." Her breath was stolen away as she reached out to touch the wall and felt the smoothness under her fingers. "It's… it's incredible."

Rose nodded as she came close and examined the marble. "What an amazing place…" She didn't dare dream to see something like this in her lifetime. Her love had tried to protect her well, but in the end it took a brave human girl with a will of steel to help him because of a wolf amongst his friends.

Psaro wrapped an arm around her waist to pull her close. He still couldn't get past the fact that he had almost lost her because of his unnecessary hatred for humans. "When we get to Zenithia, I want you to stay there… to stay safe while I hunt Aamon down my love. Please."

She looked up at him with her pale blue eyes, ruby tears forming. "Just promise me you will come back to me my sweet love."

He nodded, "Of course I will. Alistair will personally pull me back from death – I have no doubt of that if it came close to it."

Rose nodded, "I will stay there then. I don't want him to try and kill me to further hurt you." She ran her fingers along his arm lovingly.

Meena smiled, "Relax Rose, with my abilities there isn't a single rock he can hide under. We will find him and you'll be able to live happily ever after wherever you wish to."

The female elf smiled brightly with a nod. "You're right. Thank you Meena."

They rounded the corner and walked down the remainder of the hallway in silence to another set of stairs descending down to the third floor. Airlia led them around to the spot where the lift would sit normally to see steps descending into the well and further stairs leading down. "I'll get the item below, it'll only take me a few minutes."

Alistair opted to walk with her down the stairs to where a long chest laid. He looked at her as her expression grew curious. "It seems longer than normal… I wonder why that is…" She walked up to the chest and blinked as she saw an inscription there…

_Child of the heavens ripped from this world… if you are here now… touch your hands to the blue gems on either side to receive the gift I can bestow you to aid you on your quest to set the world to right. You who guided the chosen and the hero who have saved those who would have died… I bequeath to you this gift…_

She shook her head in wonder. "Child of the heavens ripped from this world? What? I'm from another world certainly… but I'm not from this world." Still, she put the hands on the blue gems and opened the chest to reveal a wonder of treasures. "What in the world… What the?"

In the chest was a wonder of treasures indeed… An assortment of weapons, armor and two shimmering gowns awaited her eyes. She looked at everything in wonderment. "By the goddess. Then… why? Why was I ripped from this world?" She began to try and figure out the assortment when Alistair hurried to the steps. "Come on down guys, we have some… interesting items for everyone."

Once everyone came down, they began to sort through the equipment as Airlia plucked up the two dresses, handing one to Rose. "I think these are meant for us Rose…"

She nodded as everyone slowly picked up the gear that was meant for them, putting away the others into their bags. The ladies would change once they got back to the Azimuth. With the usable equipment in place, they went back up slowly to the first floor as Airlia approached the lift. "I'll take this all the way down, drop down onto the lip of the lift, and off to the stairs. Follow the stairs and you'll find your way to the horn." The brunette walked over to the lift and operated it, her mind a blur of how it could have been that she was from their world… it shouldn't have been possible.

Ragnar saw the look on her face, but thought better of asking her what the matter was. Meena and Maya however, while the others went towards the horn, jumped down to look at the brunette. Meena frowned, "What's the matter Airlia? You're not your usual self…"

She shook her head, "I don't know Meena… Something strange happened in that chest. Something that shouldn't have. In my game… it was just a shimmering dress. But there was an inscription on this one… It seems like I might be of this world… But I don't know how it's possible."

Meena tried to peer into her crystal ball and shook her head. "I can't see anything… it's weird… like something is obscuring it from my view."

A short time later, the others joined them as she reactivated the lift to bring them back to the top before they met up with the mare who had waited for them patiently in the entrance way gave a short neigh.

The trip to the settlement only took an hour or so as they walked over to the inn. Alistair pulled out his coins, "I need to rent three rooms for the night please."

He nodded, "That'll be 120 gold pieces please."

Alistair nodded as he paid the fee before they all went upstairs to change properly into the gear that was necessary. Airlia and Rose both got into their shimmering dresses as the colors changed. Rose's became a pale pink color to offset her hair while Airlia's became a forest green, accenting her brown hair. They both put on lucia shard necklaces to help protect them a little further.

Alena and Maya both put on their leotards before putting on their necklaces and mighty armlets to help enhance the strength to use the whip with. The tsarevna still had her golden tiara while Maya wore the happy hat. Smiling, they turned to the last female who had equipment to change out. Meena took the last whip amongst the women, pairing it up with a complete set of silver gear, a lucia shard, and a mighty armlet. All that was left was for the men to change and then they could plan their ascension of the giant fifty floor tower that reached towards the heavens.


	13. Chapter 12: Zenithia Tower

Author's note: I don't own Dragon Quest IV

Battle For Glory

Chapter 12: Zenithia Tower

There was a knock on the door to the ladies' room in the inn as Airlia turned to open it. She saw Alistair standing in the liquid metal armor, with a matching helmet and sword with his Zenithian Shield. Seeing him in the armor made her insides shiver as he gazed at her softly. "Wow…" He breathed as she blushed a little.

Moving aside, they allowed the male members of the group inside to be able to figure out their next movement while Meena worked on healing the broken wing of the Zenithian woman. Ragnar bore the complete set of gleaming silver armor, as did Kyril. Torneko bore the same equipment except for the power shield in place of the silver colored shield that the knight and paladin bore. Borya wore the glombolero, the silver shield that his friend used and a happy hat, while wielding the magma staff.

The group all wore lucida shards, while those bearing swords wore mighty armlets and the magic users bore meteorite bracers and wore recovery rings. Airlia looked at Alistair, "Are you ready? The tower has a lot of climbing… but it also has some lifts to help preserve strength and energy."

He nodded, "I may not be wearing all of the Zenithian armor, but it's with me at all times."

Airlia laughed, "I've always wondered how the bags can carry items like that."

Ragnar chuckled, "Our bags are magically enchanted. Any item we wish to put into the bag will shrink down to fit comfortably until we need it."

The brunette smiled with a nod. "That's actually really convenient. We're not so fortunate where I used to live…"

Borya shook his head, "Pity my dear. You seem to be better suited to our world than your old one."

Rose nodded with a smile, "He's right Airlia. You're staying in this world if we have anything to say about it." She hugged her friend.

Airlia grinned with a nod, "Right. Now let's climb the tower and go to Zenithia to find our way down to Nadiria."

Psaro nodded as the group left the inn when a man approached them. Airlia recognized the garb as being the priest who takes care of Azimuth. "You're going to try and climb the tower to the south, aren't you?"

Psaro nodded, "We are." He was unsure of if he could trust this human. It was true that the group he now travelled with was good, but it didn't mean that he could openly trust others.

He smiled, "Feel free to leave your mare here, it'll be easier for her than being out at the bottom of the tower. Once you reach your destination, use your horn and you will find her with you again, having been brought there by a gentle cloud."

Alistair considered it for a moment before nodding. "It's a good idea. Thank you for helping us."

The man grinned, "My name is Raymond. I wish you all luck traveling up the tower, but if I might ask for your help with bringing another Zenithian up who landed down here with both wings broken?"

Ragnar nodded, "Yes, we'll help him up." It made little difference to him on if they had one or two injured Zenithians with them.

Raymond nodded, "Thank you! I'll go bring him over here now…" He left at a run towards the far corner of Azimuth to bring out the other man. After a few minutes, he returned while everyone gathered close together to figure out what the tower might be like.

"The tower was considered to be a holy place by many, yet there were monsters there. I wonder if they're good monsters so to speak. Like good animals rather than the ones out for our blood." Airlia said as she shivered a little. They were out for her blood because of what she had done.

Psaro nodded, "I suspect they are… or they could even be tests from the tower to see if we're worthy of ascending."

Alistair nodded in agreement as he pulled the brunette close to him, "Don't worry too much Airlia, it's going to be okay." He kissed her forehead softly.

Kyril nodded, "Right, we'll all be here with you while we climb. They're not going to hurt you. That's a promise."

Raymond returned with the man moments later as the Zenithian looked at Orifiela. "Hey Orifiela… how're you doing?"

She smiled, "Mason, you're okay! You went missing… and I had to go to the World Tree first to gather a few leaves to make World Dew before coming to look for you… but I broke my wing. Alistair and his group helped me…"

Mason nodded, his long brown hair bobbing with the movement. "I'm glad. Turns out we also have a young woman in our midst who might be a little different…"

Orifiela nodded again, "Right, but we'll figure that out when we go to see the Master Dragon. He'll know for sure what's going on there."

Alistair whistled, bringing their attention back to the present. "Shall we go then? I want the trouble making Aamon to not bother anyone ever again. Rose and Airlia won't be safe until he's dead."

The pair of Zenithians nodded as they all left, having filled their bags with snacks, and their water skins were filled to the brim with water in preparation for a long climb. Heading south, they could see the small edge of the tall tower that continued to grow as they approached. Alistair looked up at the giant tower as Alena swore, "Damn… it's huge… it's huge…"

Airlia nodded, "Alistair is the only one who can open the doors. Bearer of the Zenithian armor…"

The green haired man nodded as he walked up the steps and put one hand on each door before pushing them open with ease. "Here we go guys, stay close."

One by one, they all filed in as Psaro came in with Rose, surprised he was allowed to enter such hallowed halls. "Does this mean that… that Master Dragon would forgive even someone like me for what I did before? For what I attempted to do?"

Mason nodded, "Yes, the Master Dragon is kind and benevolent and knows that tragedy can give rise to evil… so long as you all remember that we cannot grow without tragedy, some events can turn you away from the light… away from good…"

Inside the temple, they looked around as Airlia took the lead, "Follow me… I know this tower like the back of my hand if it was anything like the game I played…" She led them to the east, along the carpet which gave way to the pure white marble stone beneath and the pond to her left. "It's so much more beautiful than I could have ever imagined… wow…" She breathed as she looked around at the walls, the statues dedicated to the goddess.

Orifiela smiled as she came close to the brunette. "You really did a lot of good work in this world young woman… I never would have imagined that Psaro the Manslayer would turn good… But I never saw that his love would have been killed by humans sent by his own right hand man."

She looked away, "I had to do something. I couldn't let her die. All that matters is it's done, that she's safe… that things have changed to form a better future for all life." They rounded the corner and continued to the stairs in the nearby vicinity.

Alistair took the lead heading up the stairs, worried that they hadn't faced a test when they neared the stairs. Once everyone was on the second floor, a voice called out. "Fabled Hero long since foretold… if you had to leave a single person behind from your normal companions… who would it be?"

The green haired man shook his head, "I wouldn't leave anyone behind. We've all had our uses… Alena and Ragnar with their strength, Meena and Kyril with their healing magic, Borya and Maya with their fighting magic, Torneko with his merchant skills… Airlia – don't even begin to ask me how useful she's been in our quest… it's because of her that we have two new friends, Rose with the gentle and caring nature that brought Psaro to our side who has been an invaluable asset since joining us… restoring the people of Zamoksva, helping to heal Airlia when she was injured… All of my friends have been of incredible aid."

The voice continued, "So you wouldn't leave anyone behind then?"

Alistair nodded, "Not a single soul." The voice chuckled as a clicking sound could be heard. They proceeded into the other half of the room where two sets of stairs going up could be seen. He looked at Airlia, "Which way?"

She led them to the stairs on the same side of the room that they came up on towards the sunlight that glittered on the marble. "This place… it's so beautiful. Wow… I'm so… I'm so in awe of it."

They went upstairs to see an open area with a room sitting there in the center. Airlia shook her head. "That isn't anything, just a dead end…" She went to the edge of the tower and looked out over the world below. "The view… it's just so amazing. Hard to believe that anything would want to destroy the beautiful world before us." The wind came and tousled her hair.

Alistair watched the wind playing with her hair for a few minutes as he smiled. Something about the girl was amazing to him as he came over to her and smiled at her. "Yes, the world is beautiful…" He leaned over to whisper, "_Not as beautiful as you are my Air… my seer of another world."_

She blushed with a shake of her head, "Nonsense Alistair. But we should continue onwards. I think your response to the voice was right…" They proceeded onwards to the lift which took them up higher into the sky. "Because they listed it as actual floors that you explored rather than literal levels, I'd say we're approaching floor ten when the lift finishes."

Mason nodded, "That sounds about right. There will undoubtedly be another test for us somewhere along the way."

When they arrived to the floor, they went inside the only room available to see stairs leading down. Before them was a gate with a young woman standing there, looking fairly wounded. On closer examination, they saw it was a witch… "Please help me… I was badly wounded…"

Kyril nodded as he began to chant, a soft white light enveloped the witch, healing her wounds. She looked up at them. "You healed me even though I'm a monster?"

He grinned with a nod, "Of course we did. We've learned on the journey that not every monster is evil, and if there's even a chance to save some of you… I want to. Even if you were to attack me after."

Smiling, the witch nodded, accepting the answer as she vanished and there was another unlocking sound. "_Very good… maybe… just maybe you can help put everyone on the path to peace… Good luck…"_ Her voice came from the nothingness as they looked at one another in question. What could all of this mean?

They went through the locked door to walk around to the back of the hallway and to the stairs in the far corner going up again. When they came outside, they saw a ladder going upwards as Ragnar groaned. "Seriously? Now they want us to climb up another five or so stories?" He was more than happy to comply, but he knew the ladies who hadn't really fought a lot would be as easy to climb.

Alistair nodded in frustration. "Agreed. I think here we'll take a small break, eat a little of our snack and gather our energy once more before we continue to climb up. Better to conserve our energy before another high climb."


	14. Chapter 13: Zenithia Castle

Author's note: I don't own Dragon Quest IV

Battle For Glory

Chapter 13: Zenithia Tower

The climb was long and difficult for even the seasoned climbers, between the thinning air and the vertical climb. Alistair had Airlia climb up ahead of him in the event that her grip slipped at any time, he could catch her. Meena climbed ahead of Ragnar and Maya climbed ahead of Taloon. Rose – much to her delight, had held onto Psaro while he climbed just behind Alistair to ensure Airlia's safety. Once they were up to the next level, everyone sat down to relax for a few minutes, to regain use of their sore and stiff limbs.

Alistair looked at his love who was relaxing against him comfortably. "How much further do we have to climb?"

She thought about it, "We're almost there. We have to go to the stairs going up to our left, then a lift… followed by a small floor where we have to weave around things again, two more sets of stairs and another lift. So close my love." The brunette laid her head on his shoulder comfortably.

He nodded, wrapping an arm around her, "Just a little longer then… and we'll get our answers to all of our questions."

Rose nodded, knowing the questions he wanted to ask… what questions Airlia wanted to ask. "It'll be okay you two… I know it. I don't know all of the past… But things have a tendency to work themselves out."

Meena nodded, "Right. You fixed so many things Airlia, it has to come to right again. I know it."

After a few more minutes, everyone got up and walked towards the stairs that Airlia had mentioned before. Alistair refused to let go of his love's hand as they walked up to the stairs. Once they were on the next floor, they could see a spirit standing at the door. Her long green locks and sad smile told Airlia exactly who she was as she guided Alistair over to her. She had a toga robe like that of Orifiela and white wings.

The woman looked at the boy, "My dear son… My beautiful son… There will be one more… person to see near the end of the climb… To see that young woman you've grown close to. What if we were to say… that Aamon sent her to the other world when a seer foresaw that she could unravel all of his plans… What if you were to face him and he tried to banish her back to that other world… what would you do?"

Alistair frowned and clutched her close, "He can't have her… he can't send her away. I won't let him."

Airlia considered it. "How did he send me to begin with?"

The woman shook her head, "I don't know… the second being to see you will have the answer to that."

The green haired man nodded, "I will keep him from sending her back. I don't know how I'll do it yet, but I won't let him take her again."

She smiled at him, "I know you will my son. She'll be good to you so long as you remain good to her. I love you and I'm very proud of all you have done."

He smiled at her, "I love you mother. I will be good to her, I promise."

The woman faded as Alistair's blue eyes welled with tears. "I'll miss you my son."

He nodded, "I miss you every day mother."

They proceeded inside the room she was standing in front of and went immediately to the stairs nearby and up to the roof where the lift was. Once everyone was on the lift, it immediately went up another twenty stories and towards a building whose doorway was right there. Going inside, they saw the giant room and the columns blocking the path as they walked around carefully, admiring the work that went into the tower. Airlia's insides were quaking though, as she realized that she might be meeting her own parents… like how Alistair had met his mother. She clutched his hand tightly as they wound around and wove through the path before them.

Once they made their way up to the top floor again where a lift stood between them and getting to Zenithia Airlia's breath caught as she saw two people, both wearing the togas… both with wings… both with brown hair while the woman had silver eyes, the man had pale blue eyes. She let go of his hand reluctantly to approach them. "You… you look like me… but I don't understand…"

The woman smiled at her as she reached a hand out. "My darling daughter… my beloved Airlia, you've finally been returned to us… returned home."

Airlia froze like a deer in headlights. "What?! How?!" Her eyes went wide in surprise.

The man came forward, reaching his own hand out to her. "You were born a Zenithian… but one day while you were but a baby… you were ripped from our home by dark magic. The Dragon God searched for you… high and low… He couldn't find you. But he said to not fear… that all children of Zenithia are destined to find their way home. But I had no idea that you were ripped to another world entirely."

She looked questioningly at Psaro. "I don't think it's your magic… But do you think it could have been Aamon? That he foresaw me breaking the cycle? Saving Rose…"

Psaro nodded. "That's very likely Airlia." He turned to the parents, "If she really is your daughter… why doesn't she have her wings?"

Airlia shivered, "I think I know…" She shuddered as she indicated faint scars on her back, along her shoulder blades that they could just begin to make out along the edge of her dress. "I asked my mother about these when I first noticed the scars… She said when I was a baby something strange happened and that she had to take me to the hospital… She wouldn't tell me what though."

Alistair shivered at the thought. "They removed them?!"

She nodded, "Through a surgery. Where they cut things open and remove the attachment, then sew them shut."

Startled cries ripped through the group as Alistair pulled her tightly to him and wrapped his arms around her. "That's terrible!"

Airlia nodded, "In the other world… there aren't things like the monsterkind here. There… there are no people with wings… There's folklore of angels… but they were likely afraid I'd be confiscated by the church or have tests performed on me. But somehow… eventually… they didn't care anymore about me… Almost like they regretted removing my wings."

Alistair's grip tightened further, "Oh my precious darling. They can't hurt you anymore. I won't let them. I won't let you be sent back."

The woman nodded, "Now to introduce us properly. I'm Celeste and this is my husband Richard. Come, let us take you up to Zenithia. To meet the Dragon God."

They nodded in agreement as everyone went onto the platform as a puffy white cloud came down, and picked them up, bringing them high in the sky where a beautiful white castle sat there. Airlia gaped openly at it, "Wow… I've seen this place so many times in the game… dreamed of it so many times… but never has it even come close to the beauty I see now." She drew a little closer to it before reaching for the Baron's Horn and giving it a bellow to bring their mare and their dragon friend to them.

She handed the horn to Torneko as she walked – almost as if in a daze to the dazzling white marble castle. It glittered in the sunlight, as she walked forward to the castle, stopping just short of the pristine stairs as Orifiela came up to her. "This is your home Airlia… it will always be your home."

She nodded as a cold feeling came to her stomach. She turned to Alistair. "I should stay here when you go to confront Aamon. He could try to hurt me to get at you. Or to try and send me back…"

He shook his head, "I want you by my side so that I know you're okay. I need to know you're still among us my love. And if he even thinks of trying to hurt you… it'll be over my dead body."

"Our dead bodies…" Psaro corrected him. This young woman had her life ripped from her, she had her home ripped from her… her heritage. "I will do everything in my power to help protect her Alistair."

Rose hugged him tightly, "Please keep her safe my darling, I will remain here until the threat has passed."

Ragnar nodded, "Aye, he'll have a tough time of it getting past me sword and my determination."

Slowly they started climbing the stairs even as the guards watched distrustfully of Psaro even as Mason and Orifiela drew closer to him protectively. "He is not our enemy anymore." The male Zenithian declared proudly. "He has turned away from harming people and now seeks to hunt the one who has turned us all against one another. Where monsterkind, humans and Zenithians can once again live happily amongst one another."

One of the guards looked at him skeptically, "And what could inspire such a change in the man?!"

Airlia stepped forward, "I was the one… because I saved the woman that he loves… I saved her from dying. That was enough to show him that humans are not all bad."

He looked at her. "But you're not human!"

She glared at him, challenging him, "I didn't know I was Zenithian at the time. I only _**just**_ found out – thank you very much."

Psaro shook his head, "Regardless, human or Zenithian, she helped my love selflessly. Aamon tried to hurt her afterwards… I refused to let the young woman who helped her to get hurt, so I healed her and changed my stance on things. I don't want to hurt anyone… not anymore. I just want to make sure Aamon can't hurt anyone else ever again. I don't care if I'm not fit to come onto these sacred stairs, but I want sanctuary for my love Rose." His mind drifted back to the night they had on the ship…

The man relented, "Very well, come into Zenithia. Forgive us for not being trusting… we don't know all of what went on down there. We don't know if you're lying to them masterfully."

Airlia came up to him angrily, "He hasn't lied to us. Not once. He helped us and has saved my life. If Alena holds no hate for him because he reversed the magic that Aamon wrought on her kingdom… then you have no reason to hold hate for him." She pushed past him roughly.

Everyone followed her as she went into the castle to explore it more. She had seen it for so long in her mind… imagining what it would look like if it were real. And now here it was… the beautiful white marble, the beautiful golden accents as she walked over to a well that showed the world below. Her breath caught in her throat as she stared below at the passing world. "Wow… it's incredible."

Alistair wrapped an arm around her, "Yes, yes it is." He kissed her forehead. "Are you okay Airlia?"

She shook her head. "This place… it's so beautiful. But I feel so overwhelmed… by everything. My parents are here… they're alive… I'm from here… but my heritage was ripped from me by my parents in the other world… I don't… I don't know what to make of this."

He held her tightly to him, "It'll be okay I promise. I'm not leaving you and I'm not letting you out of my sight anymore."

Airlia laid her head against him. "I know my darling. Thank you… for everything."

He wrapped his arms around her tighter still, "I love you… thank you for helping to save my village… and for everything else – even if I was an ass during part of it."

She kissed the area above his heart. "I love you Alistair… my knight… and for the other… it just hurt, but I could understand the distrust, it was just not a story I wanted to divulge in until we had Ragnar. And then part of it… I couldn't because I couldn't remember."

Alistair nodded as he kissed her head again. "I'm so sorry about that part… I should have realized that you weren't faking it. He was just so good at trying to make me think you'd been lying all that time… It also hurt that you trusted Meena with your secret, but not me."

She looked up at him, "Would you have believed me? She did only because she was a seer and could see things from my past… things that made it easier for her to believe. Borya believed me because of Meena vouching for me. Because I knew things that most didn't from their journey."

He nodded and laid his head against hers, placing his cheek to the top of her head. "My beloved… my sweet angel. I won't let anything happen to you, I promise…"


	15. Chapter 14: On Route to Nadiria

Author's note: I do not own Dragon Quest IV

Battle For Glory

Chapter 14: On Route To Nadiria

After reassuring Airlia that she would be fine, that things would work out, they proceeded back to the group as she led the way up towards the giant castle's throne room. Going inside, they found the large set of stairs and went up them to find the Dragon God standing before them, looking at them.

"_**Welcome home Alistair and Airlia!" **_The giant dragon's voice called out loudly to them. "_**I am impressed by all that you both have done. Somehow our young Zenithian child has returned to us without her wings. Sadly, I cannot make them grow back because of how they were forcibly removed. Had they only been stymied in the world of no magic, I might have been able to fix it. But I digress. You both have found your way here… you both found your way home to us. You have helped to prevent much needless death and destruction. For that, I thank you. You have also brought over Lord Psaro the Manslayer to see what has happened in the world because of the hatred. Well done!"**_

Airlia gulped softly as she approached the dragon, whose skin was gold and he was as large as the throne room. "Forgive me Dragon God, but I've seen this place so many times from the pixilation of a game screen and my mind when I slept tried to fill in what pixels can't… but you're incredible. Wow…" She reached out a tentative hand to touch the leathery skin and smiled. "It's even more incredible than I could have ever imagined it to be. Wow…" She breathed.

He grinned before speaking, "_**Think nothing of it child. Your fascination is astonishing and endearing." **_The Dragon God turned to Alistair and beckoned him forward, "_**Now as for your equipment, hold out the Zenithian Equipment. I know our beloved Goddess has blessed you with much, but I can try to strengthen your homeland equipment further to ensure your safety." **_Alistair nodded as he laid out each of the equipment on the ground. Once it was done, a bright light emanated from the dragon and it flew into the equipment before him. "_**It is done. Now let me see… ah there are abilities within you both that I will unlock. My dear little one… you were destined to be a master healer of Zenithia it seems… I bestow onto you the spells of healing… and spells of ensuring monsters and the ground itself cannot harm you all." **_A bright light flowed into the Zenithian girl who groaned and sank to her knees as knowledge flooded her mind. He turned to Alistair, "_**You have unlocked much dear boy, now I will bequeath unto you the last spells you will need to help bring down Aamon. Bring him down swiftly so that he cannot harm Rose nor Airlia ever again."**_

Psaro looked at the Dragon God, "Can Rose stay here… stay by your side so that she is in no danger? I know that he sent Airlia away from our world, but surely he would have a harder time of it being in your presence."

The dragon nodded, "_**Of course she may stay here and in this chamber for her safety Lord Psaro. I would dream of nothing else to ensure that she remains safe since Airlia was obviously so willing to die to protect her."**_

Rose smiled with a nod, "Thank you Dragon God." She turned to hug her lover… her husband. "Psaro come back to me. Okay? Bring her back with you please."

Psaro nodded with a tight hug of his lover. "I will do my best to ensure she remains as safe as anything you could ever imagine my darling. We will be back before long." He kissed her softly and whispered against her lips, "_Be sure to take care of yourself in the event that our consummation of our marriage – and know that I cannot wait my darling until we have our own child to raise."_

She nodded, "Of course my darling. I love you so my Psaro." She reluctantly left his arms to stand near the Dragon God for her protection.

The silver haired elf nodded, "And I love you my beloved Rose. My flower…" Alistair looked at him with a nod. He would do everything in his power to ensure that they all came back home alive and well, together.

However, before anyone could move, dark energy seemed to rise from the earth itself, striking at Zenithia. Everyone scrambled to hold onto something as Alistair pulled Airlia close to him while Psaro held Rose. Ragnar was steading the Mahabala twins while Kyril was holding Borya and Alena. Torneko was holding himself upright with the aid of his sword and the rail behind him. Once the dark energy was gone, everyone looked around to gauge the damage done to them. A guard came rushing up, "Dragon God, the dark energy tore a hole in the cloud leading down to the stairway to Nadiria!"

"_**What?!" **_The dragon roared in anger. "_**Tell no one to go near it. We will have to figure a way down for Alistair and his group who are seeking to chase Aamon, and it's clear he might be holding himself up in there."**_

The soldier nodded, "Right away Dragon God! I can try to see if our magicians can make a cloud to hold them all with their wagon to go down – which we stocked with plenty of world leaves and world dew. May it prove invaluable to your battle my friends." He turned to leave.

Alistair nodded as he turned to the Dragon God, "Thank you kindly for all of your aid. We should go before he tries to come after you again." He turned to escort Airlia and the others away.

The Dragon God smiled, _**"Be careful. Keep one another safe. There should be a cloud that will take you down to the stairway."**_

Psaro nodded, "But we have to keep on our toes. The stairway is a maze to keep humans out... No offense Alistair, Airlia... Everyone."

Ragnar shook his head, "Ach it's no problem lad. You didn't expect that humans would be helpful to you rather than dangerous. It only makes sense."

Alistair nodded as they slowly made their way to the wagon. "Right, you had no way of knowing my friend. It's perfectly alright."

Once at the wagon, everyone boarded the wagon as Alistair guided it to the awaiting cloud that had been broken away from the giant cloud that held Zenithia. Everyone held their breath as it slowly descended down to a mountain enclosed pit that descended into the very earth itself. Alistair, Airlia and Psaro sat on the front board where the mare's reigns were as they proceeded in towards the sloping pit.

Psaro looked around, "Right, we are going to go in two circles essentially to get towards where we need to go."

Alistair nodded as he guided the horse along, seeing what Psaro meant even as the darkening tunnel curled around passed the first entranceway. Once it came to the second, he directed them inside. Airlia shivered uneasily, "Why do I have the feeling we're being watched… It scares me…"

Psaro nodded, "I've been having that feeling since we came here. Everyone, be careful. I don't know what's in the tunnel down here now. We might have friends, we might have enemies…"

Slowly, cautiously they rounded the first corner and started heading south. They went around the corner as they found a poisonous bog. Airlia held up her hand as she focused on her new magic. "Safe Passage." A white light enveloped the group and the wagon as they started approaching the poisonous bog.

Airlia shivered uneasily as she looked around at the dimly lit passage as they rounded another corner – heading towards the back wall. Turning the corner, they found their way to the ramp leading upwards. Coming out, they found an open area as they slowly navigated, following Psaro's directions, they went south and around the giant pools of water. They saw a strange, purple dragon standing in their path though, looking angry. Psaro got off the wagon and approach the dragon carefully. "Rashaverak?"

The dragon nodded, "Yes. Why do you side with the humans? With the Zenithian?" His voice was gruff, angry.

Psaro shook his head, "Because Airlia helped to save Rose of her own volition. Because Aamon chose to try and kill Rose of his own will and Airlia nearly gave her life to try and protect her. She only just found out she was a Zenithian. So now I'm going to put Aamon in the ground and monsterkind will be able to live in peace with the humans. No more death when they go and speak to the other humans about hurting our kind."

Rashaverak frowned, "Aamon tried to have Rose killed? You're very lucky anyone tried to stop it."

The silver haired elf nodded, "Right, and that's why he needs to die. He was counting on her dying… my losing my mind and being killed by Alistair after evolving unnaturally. It was all what he wanted… So now… now I'm going to kill him."

The dragon nodded again. "Very well, I'm going to help you. I'm heading on ahead to tell the others to knock their barriers down and we will all go after Aamon. There will be no escape for him."

Psaro smiled. "Thank you Rashaverak. We will see you soon. The walk will do us good… give us a chance to plan how best to take down Aamon."

He bowed before vanishing. Psaro turned to the others with a nasty smile. "At least… at least we will be able to put him in the ground and have the aid of those who just wanted to just live in peace. We're nearing the end of this tunnel though. Soon we'll come to the end of the tunnel and then the great hunt begins."

The others nodded as he rejoined the wagon as they rounded their way around the pools of water and down the slope going to the next floor. They passed through an empty room and down another ramp to the floor below. The next floor held a giant lake with a raft as they loaded the wagon onto it. Airlia started steering the raft towards the other isle.

Torneko looked at the other isle as it approached. "This is incredible Alistair. I've gotten to see the liquid metal armor… the liquid metal sword… the Zenithian equipment… Zenithia itself… now we're going down to Nadiria… it's like a strange dream."

The green haired man chuckled. "But it's reality Torneko. You've helped us to manage our supplies, to be equipped to the best of our abilities. It's absolutely amazing – I don't know what we could have done without you my friend."

The merchant blushed brightly at the kind words. "Thank you kindly Alistair. I will do my best to help you in battle."

Meena grinned with a nod, "We all will do our best in battle."

Airlia smiled as she continued to move the raft, "And now I can help too! I can heal people, which is helpful!"

Maya laughed, "You've always been helpful Airlia, but most of us were too dumb to realize it. But I do take your meaning. Thanks for sticking it out with us, even if we were dumb about it."

Psaro chuckled, "Well at least we're all together and going to bring down Aamon. He's heavy handed on his magic in his normal form. Reflect it and he's a dead man walking. If he's tried to evolve… then it's a crapshoot of what he's going to do."

Ragnar shook his head, "It doesn't matter what he's done – we will still take him down and out. That's what we have to do."

Alistair nodded, "Agreed. He will be put down like the mad dog he is."

Alena growled as she punched her palm with her other fist. "I will show him what it means to anger the Tsarevna of Zamoksva."

Kyril nodded, "I will show him my wrath."

Borya nodded in agreement. "He won't survive our encounter."


	16. Chapter 15: Nadiria

Author's note: I don't own Dragon Quest IV

Battle For Glory

Chapter 15: Nadiria

Once the raft reached the other isle, they guided the horse and wagon down the path that led into a tunnel. Airlia sighed, "We're there. Nadiria. As soon as we come out of this ram and out of the next room essentially… we're at the Watchtower guarding Nadiria."

Psaro nodded, "Right. And hopefully Rashkaverak will have been able to talk the others that normally preside as guardians over the castle and the main temple within the volcano in the center to not raise their shield."

Alistair nodded, "If he was successful, then we could simply head towards where Aamon should be down here, no?"

The silver haired elf nodded. "Right Alistair. It's going to be a bloody fight though, I warn you now. This is the fight for all of our lives."

The remainder of the trek through the tunnel was in quiet except for crumbling bits of ceiling that fell to the ground from old age. Airlia gave Alistair's hand a reassuring squeeze as they came to one last slope, as predicted. Coming out, they came to a small alcove. She slid off the wagon and went to the door and opened it, hiding her cringe of pain at the burning sensation on her hands as she pushed it. Once the wagon was out of there, she moved away from it and made her way back to the wagon before quietly healing her hands.

Psaro caught the spell and turned her hands over to see the remains of the burns heal. "What in the world… That door wasn't there before and this is proof of it. No one should be harmed passing through that." He used his spells over the injuries and fully healed it.

She shrugged. "I realized it the moments my hands touched it. But better to only have one to heal than two. Who knows what it could have done to you as well Psaro? What if it was meant to kill you?"

He frowned and reluctantly nodded. "Perhaps your Zenithian blood was what prevented worse harm from coming to you… or it could be why you were harmed. At least you're okay my dear. Rose would never forgive me if harm came to you." He chuckled at the end.

Airlia laughed with a nod. "Right. Now let's get the hell out of here." The horse came around the corner, pulling the wagon behind her.

Once they reached the entrance way, they found the purple dragon standing there. He gave a grim smile. "Psaro, the others are behind us. We will aid you to getting to where Aamon should be. We will ally ourselves with you in battle. It's time to put the horror behind us once and for all my Lord."

They went outside to see that there were in fact three other purple dragons, a giant dragon like creature who bore a resemblance to Balzaack though he was black in skin color unlike the aforementioned monster who had murdered Meena and Maya's father. Then there was the flying satyr with full horns and a tail. Psaro smiled as he made the introductions. The satyr had blue skin and purple fur as the elf spoke, "This is Barbatos. He's a powerhouse in every aspect." The man turned to the creature who resembled the old killer. "This is Pruslas. And you already know the Rashaveraks."

The one called Barbatos came forward and bowed to the group. "You helped Lord Psaro when you had no reason to. You have earned my unwavering loyalty."

Pruslas nodded, "Right. Stories are being told of the young woman who risked her life for Rose. If you side with her, and they side with her, then we side with them. Thank you very much."

She smiled at him, "To be honest, most humans would have gladly done what I did. There are their fair share of greedy humans to be sure, but I know that there are many who are genuinely good."

Barbatos nodded, "Like how there are those like Aamon. I completely understand that concept young woman, but you are still revered and hated among monsterkind. Stay close. We will not let them harm you."

Alistair smiled, "Thank you very much Barbatos. I appreciate this. Now let's figure out the best way to go to him. Flying is obvious, but I am concerned he might try to attack you all in the sky."

Pruslas nodded, "He is capable of almost anything. We can bring you down just outside of the castle and enter it with you, travel with you through it. We know the castle like the back of our hand and can help protect you from those who serve Aamon so loyally."

Meena nodded, "That would be most useful I think. Thank you kindly."

Once everyone was situated on or in the wagon, one of the Rashaverak picked up the horse and wagon while Pruslas flew under it to ensure that if it slipped, he could catch it. Barbatos flew ahead of Pruslas as the other creature was a bit slower while the three other Rashaveraks flew in a triangle formation around the one carrying the wagon. Psaro's eyes watered as he witnessed the care they obviously felt for him and by extension the brunette next to him for helping his lover. "Soon Rose… we will have no more fear of anyone."

Alistair smiled over at him, "When our village is fixed up, I'm sure that you and Rose would be more than happy to stay there with us."

Psaro blinked and looked at the man before nodding. "Thank you Alistair. That would be wonderful. Your village didn't really look at me any different when I first came in to investigate it. Back when I wanted to kill to protect my love."

He shook his head, "It's all in the past now my friend. We'll explain everything to my adoptive parents and they'll be okay with you being amongst us, with Rose."

Everyone looked around at the dark beauty of Nadiria. The water was almost ruby red in color because of the different type of sun keeping the skies lit… the grass was a darker green and mountains lined the entire island. In the distance was the beautiful almost obsidian black castle. The monsters came down almost near the castle as Meena shook her head. "This place… it's beautiful Psaro. Wow."

Maya gaped at some of the flowers that were in bloom, their petals were blood red while the stem was black. "That's incredible Psaro… This place has an unearthly beauty to it. Why would anyone want to leave here?" Her voice wasn't judgemental, just curious.

He shook his head, "Unfortunately there isn't enough room here for all of monsterkind. Even the Diabolical Hall isn't enough room with the surrounding area. Then there are natural habitats."

She nodded, "I see. It's just… it's so beautiful here." Her voice was almost breathy with amazement.

Barbatos nodded, "Our world is indeed beautiful. Thank you kindly for your compliments to our world."

Torneko gazed at the castle, "The castle before us is also quite striking. Is that obsidian? Or black granite? It must have taken a long time to build…"

Pruslas chuckled. "It's a mix of both obsidian and granite. It did take a long time to build… I've been alive for three hundred years and it took two hundred of them to be built. You have an eye for quality merchant."

He blushed, "Well I'm just trying to take everything in because it's been like this crazy dream. I can't help but wonder if the fairies are dancing on my head somewhere. I don't want to forget any of this."

Rashaverak nodded, "Understandable. This is quite a rarity as humans can't make it to Zenithia alone nor can they just make it to the stairway to Nadiria. So it's understandable to want to take everything in. Now if I'm not mistaken, there is a human also being held within that castle somewhere. We've infiltrated some of our loyal kind to try and keep guard over him until we can get there to him."

Psaro smiled. "Thank you. I remember he used to be kept in Diabolic Hall until Aamon suggested moving him into the castle when he feared that Alistair was close to discovering the one with him was a trap."

Pruslas nodded. "Right, and since discovering Aamon's own treachery, we sent our guards to try and see if we could get him out, but they haven't returned. This means that they were either discovered or it was too dangerous to get out. I told them not to try anything if it looked too bad."

Ragnar nodded, "Ach that's a good idea. Hopefully he'll be okay. We have our healers to try and ensure that if he is hurt, we can help him."

Airlia held onto the horn, "I have this too… it'll bring the wagon to us when we're ready."

Alena nodded gruffly. "Then let's go kick his ass because no one messes with my father and with my home."

Kyril blushed as he put a calming hand on his princess' shoulder. "Relax Alena, we will but if we go in ready for a fight like that, ready to start a fight… we could end up getting killed before we get far."

She nodded, "I know Kyril… I'm just… I'm so mad. They went after father and our people… I want them to suffer for that."

Borya nodded, "We know my princess, and we will see him dealt with most harshly for that. At least we can do our best, make it to Aamon and then deal with him."

Kyril nodded, "Right, we're with you princess, I promise. We won't lose. Now let's go and see what we can do about getting that soldier, and then dealing with Aamon."

Alistair nodded as they slowly approached the dark, foreboding castle. Gargoyles lined the walls looking over them, their face stuck in a permanent sneer. He held Airlia close to him as they walked slowly to the gates that Pruslas pushed open. Once they were inside, they saw the three statues watching them, but not moving. However, when they walked to the right to avoid the electrified floor panels the statues started moving. Psaro shook his head, "They respond to movement, but if we stick to the edge of the wall, we'll be fine."

They followed him along the wall as it slowly came to another hallway that had more giant gargoyles lining the area. Prusas smiled, "They're to keep intruders out, but obviously it doesn't do much for those who should be here, and those who are here to help. But they're meant to strike fear in the hearts of those carrying bad intentions for monsterkind."

Torneko nodded, "They're frightening yes, but oddly enough, they're beautiful."

Rashaverak grinned, "Why thank you. We worked hard to make them lifelike and thus more frightening. They're said to be based off of guardians in our world that are said to protect our kind."

Meena nodded, "Like how we have our statues of the Goddess, said to watch over our kind and protect us from harm. I see. This is very interesting Rashaverak."

They rounded the corner to where some stairs led upwards. When they came up, they were in another room with a door that was already open as he led them outwards to the balcony overlooking the castle courtyard. Psaro took the lead as he looked out over the land of Nadiria. "Soon we will all be free. Knowing Aamon, he has him in the small room off to the other side of the castle. Out of the way of the path."

Airlia nodded, "I know where you're talking about Psaro. Thank you my friend, now let's go find him and get him out of there. Hopefully he won't be as mean to me as his clone was."

Alistair smiled at her, "How could he be? You're one of the best people any of us has ever met. He would be dumb to be mean to you Airlia." He kissed her forehead before they started rounding the corner to continue into the castle.


End file.
